Quem é você?
by Amanda Cunha
Summary: Algumas perguntas você faz por toda a sua vida, e nunca acha uma resposta. Essa pergunta não é uma delas, eu sempre soube a resposta. Para a maioria das pessoas chega um momento da vida que você aceita que não haverá resposta mesmo para perguntas como essa. Para pessoas como eu, esse é o momento em que decido mudar a minha resposta definitiva para a minha pergunta: "Quem é você?"
1. O Presente

**O Presente**

Eu nunca realmente me esqueci.

Talvez tivesse fugido um pouco. Ou tentado fugir.

Que mentira. Eu fingi tentar fugir. Tentei fingir.

Mas aqueles cabelos vermelhos estavam por toda parte...

E eu não estou falando de um comercial idiota de produtos de cabelo. Eu tentava rir das minhas próprias piadas ruins, e tentava passar rápido na calçada, sem olhar, sem entrar na loja de artes.

Até... É claro: entrar na loja de artes.

E vê-la ali, sua pequena mão tocar uma escultura de cavalo, como se ela pudesse ver através do toque.

Oh, Merlin... Ela podia realmente ver com as mãos.

Me aproximei, com cautela. Não queria assustá-la. Não ainda.

Cheguei tão perto, a ponto de quase esbarrar em sua saia florida, quando ela virou o rosto para mim.

Sei que não podia me ver. Mas às vezes parecia que estava vendo, e eu torcia para desaparecer da frente daqueles olhos tão brilhantes antes que eles escurecessem e impedissem que ela pudesse ver o que só seu coração era capaz de ver: o quanto eu a amava.

- Você chegou cedo. – ela sussurrou, como se deveria fazer numa exposição, e me procurou com os braços.

Interessante. Eu tinha esperado quase uma hora para não chegar _tão cedo_.

Eu a puxei para perto de mim e afundei o rosto nos fios de fogo. Sua pele queimava na minha, e eu achei que poderia amá-la ali mesmo, na frente de tantas obras de arte.

- Eu imaginei que você fosse precisar de mim.

- Eu preciso de você o tempo todo. – ela disse no meu pescoço.

Eu estava prestes a afundar minhas mãos embaixo de sua blusa, quando Elisa apareceu.

- Oh, me desculpem! – ela se virou para sair novamente.

- Não, Elisa, entre. – eu disse, e me afastei.

Gina agarrou minha mão, mais como se quisesse se equilibrar do que me impedir de me afastar.

- Ah, ok. – Elisa disse e foi até Gina, a abraçando. – Olá, Alex. – ela me cumprimentou.

- Como você está, Elisa? – eu perguntei.

- Muito bem. – ela disse, parecendo desconfortável por um momento. Nada a que eu já não tivesse acostumado. - Já está tudo pronto lá no salão.

Gina apertou meus dedos. Estava nervosa, como eu sabia que estaria. E agora agiria corajosamente.

- Vamos lá. – ela disse.

Como eu sabia que faria.

Enquanto andávamos os três até a esquina, onde estava sendo o evento, Gina perguntou para Elisa se seu cabelo estava bem arrumado e se sua roupa estava boa.

Eu a achava simplesmente maravilhosa, mas ela não podia _ver_ isso.

Por um momento, eu odiei torcer que continuasse assim para que não pudesse me ver jamais.

E eu teria continuado nesse processo de autoflagelação, caso não tivéssemos entrado em uma sala repleta de pessoas e... Aplausos.

Imediatamente, qualquer medo que houvesse naquele pequeno corpo sumiu e tudo o que eu vi foi aquela mulher linda e corajosa soltar minha mão, dar alguns passos a frente e sorrir, envolvida por todos as palmas

Gina Weasley era uma artista incrivelmente talentosa. Fazia esculturas impressionantes, como aquelas que preenchiam toda a sala.

E enquanto todos se aproximavam para cumprimenta-la... Enquanto todos a parabenizavam e diziam para ela o quanto era incrível, eu apenas ficava pensando no dia em que tudo chegaria ao fim.

Gina era o amor da minha vida. E o único motivo disso: Ela era cega.

Porque no momento em que voltasse a enxergar, ela descobriria que eu não era Alex Villard.

E que tudo o que seu coração enxergava era uma mentira.

Uma mentira de Draco Malfoy.

~~~##~~~

_**Nota da Autora:**_ Olá pessoal!

Esse é só o prólogo da Fic! Em breve, nossa história realmente começa!

Obrigada por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras!

Beijos e até mais!


	2. O Dia Em Que Eu A Conheci

**O Dia Em Que Eu a Conheci**

Aquele dia foi estranho desde o início.

Não adianta você dizer que essas coisas são predestinadas porque eu não acredito em destino.

Porém, aquele dia podia ter sido apagado da minha vida. E eu jamais a teria conhecido.

Mas a conheci. Da maneira mais intrigante possível. E olha que eu tentei evitar... E esse é o momento em que você diria: eu falei que era destino!

E que eu reviraria os olhos e responderia, muito, muito calmamente, que eu ficaria muito grato se eu pudesse contar a minha história em paz.

Naquele dia, eu tinha uma grande reunião marcada com um desenhista de joias. Afinal, avaliar joias era o meu passatempo favorito. E mover imensas quantidades de dinheiro também.

Eu deixei o hotel pela manhã. Estava muito bem vestido, como sempre, agasalhado para um dia de inverno na Itália.

Eu só não poderia imaginar que o céu abriria naquele dia... Mas ainda não cheguei realmente nesse ponto da história.

Após muito avaliar, e chegar à conclusão de que os desenhos, apesar de bons, eram muito... Inovadores... E dispensar o artista, que insistiu em reclamar e dizer que eu "não sabia enxergar a verdadeira luz por trás das suas obras", eu engoli duas xicaras de café com leite, peguei minha capa, imaginando o frio que fazia lá fora, e saí do escritório...

E realmente fazia frio nas ruas de Veneza, repleta de pessoas, de turistas e crianças barulhentas, mesmo assim.

Eu andava direto para a minha livraria favorita, que deveria ser considerada a melhor livraria da região e que também deveria ser exclusiva para determinados clientes... Ela era tão fantástica que, talvez, eu a comprasse um dia e então ela só poderia ser frequentada por gente da mais alta classe...

Mas o que é isso, afinal?

Eu olhei para o céu, e vi as nuvens se afastarem, revelando uma luz tão forte que cegava meus olhos.

- Droga. – eu odiava a luz do sol.

Odiava o calor, o suor e as cores do sol. A cidade toda se modificava, ficava mais clara e sem graça...

E eu tinha vontade de voltar para o hotel e dormir o dia inteiro, na mais profunda escuridão e no mais plácido silêncio.

E era isso que eu estava decidido a fazer, logo após comprar algo para beber que congelasse o meu corpo...

Caminhei até a lanchonete da esquina, e pedi o suco mais gelado que eles tinham. Não faço ideia do gosto daquilo, pois estava realmente muito gelado, e eu estava pronto para sair dali, quando a avistei.

No início, não acreditei.

Quais são as chances de alguém conhecido encontra-lo na mesma cidade, na mesma rua, no mesmo horário, na Itália?

E quais são as chances desse alguém ser pobretão e sem a menor classe?

E enquanto eu fazia as contas, ela se aproximava cada vez mais e... Seja lá qual fosse a probabilidade, eu não tinha mais dúvidas: era mesmo a caçula Weasley, cheia de sardas e daquele cabelo absurdamente vermelho.

Sem pensar mais, desviei para o outro lado da rua, esperando que ela não me visse.

E não teria visto. Ah, mas não teria visto mesmo, caso aquela "senhorinha de canelas finas cobertas por uma meia roxa aterrorizante" não tivesse interferido... E isso é outra coisa que eu não entendo: como alguém pode ter tão pouco senso de moda? É pelo menos um mínimo senso do que combina ou não, ou do que é bonito ou não.

Mas aquela meia roxa horrorosa me seguiu, chamando toda a atenção para mim. Ou quase toda, porque grande parte estava no cabelo escandalosamente vermelho da garota Weasley.

A senhora me chamou diversas vezes e eu fingi que não ouvi, mas...

- Ei, garoto! Olhe para mim, pois estou falando com você!

Já era... Agora toda a rua tinha parado para olhar para mim e, com certeza, Weasley teria me visto.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando...

- Eu estou chamando há séculos, ora... - a senhorinha se aproximava de mim, usando uma bengala muito maior que ela. Eu suspirei, irritado.

Aturar velhinhas chatas, lerdas e, eu poderia acrescentar com certeza, mandona, diante de várias pessoas quietas que esperavam por saber o que estava acontecendo, e com a irmãzinha Weasley olhando diretamente para mim... É, era tudo o que eu estava precisando.

- Me desculpe, senhora, mas eu estou atrasado.

- Atrasado uma ova! – ela disse e eu quase tive medo dela. – Não é possível, mas que gente mal educada! Por acaso, o senhor não está vendo que a menina está precisando de ajuda?

Ela apontou para o outro lado da rua, justamente para quem eu não queria que apontasse.

- Como eu disse, - repeti, como se falasse com um surdo – Eu não tenho tempo agora, eu tenho um compromisso.

E a velhinha ousada segurou meu braço.

- Eu tenho certeza que esse compromisso aí pode esperar. – e começou a me puxar pela rua.

- Não! – eu ouvi Weasley dizer do outro lado da rua. – Não é preciso incomodar ninguém...

Certamente, ela tinha me visto. E, como eu, não deveria querer nenhum tipo de aproximação.

- E você, fique quieta aí, menina! – a senhora disse para ela.

Merlin, mas que vovó mais brava! Certamente, seria uma digna vovó Malfoy, se eu não estivesse tão bravo também.

Chegando quase em frente à Weasley, eu achei melhor resolver tudo logo. Se ela precisava de ajuda – provavelmente, sendo a pobretona que era, deveria estar perdida em Veneza – eu, como o conhecedor das cidades italianas que era, a ajudaria de bom grado.

- Pronto, aqui está. – a senhora disse e soltou meu braço.

A Weasley tinha a cabeça abaixada, provavelmente fugindo do meu olhar, como sempre fizera em Hogwarts.

Um senhor ao lado dela começou a explicar:

- Eu estava dizendo para essa linda moça que nós não podíamos leva-la até lá... Sabe, subir aquelas escadas todas... Nós não estamos mais na flor da idade como vocês, não é? E ela precisa de ajuda, não pode ir sozinha...

Eu não estava entendendo nada e decidi resolver logo tudo de uma vez.

- Para onde ela quer ir? – eu perguntei. – Eu conheço muito bem o lugar. Ela quer ir a _Basilica di San Marco _ou ao _Palazzo Ducale_? Eu posso informar como fazer para chegar ao seu destino, então...

- Você não está vendo que ela é cega?

Eu quase ri, diante de tamanho absurdo.

Claro que não... A Weasley não era cega! Ela nunca foi cega... Ela até jogava Quadribol em Hogwarts, como poderia...?

- Me desculpem. – ela disse, olhando para algum lugar, não sei aonde. – Eu não quero incomodar. Eu posso me virar muito bem sozinha e...

- Se o senhor não puder ajudar, nós agradecemos da mesma forma, mas não vamos sair daqui até encontrar alguém que possa leva-la, senhorita. – o senhor alto afirmou, antes que a velhinha começasse novamente a fazer um escândalo:

- Mas nós já encontramos alguém para leva-la, ué! Está aqui! – ela bateu em meu peito. – Você também está cego, Heitor?

Eu observava a garota Weasley olhar para o nada, parecendo incomodada com aquela situação. Ela realmente parecia não ser cega.

Mas acidentes acontecem... Ela poderia ter sofrido um trauma e... PLUFT! Ficou cega. Simples assim.

Tudo o que eu queria era sair dali. E a solução para isso estava quase se formando na minha cabeça.

Obviamente, a Weasley não podia me ver. Ela não fazia ideia de quem eu era! E estava precisando de alguém que a acompanhasse. _Eu_, é claro! E assim que nós saíssemos das vistas daqueles dois velhinhos malucos, eu poderia deixa-la em algum lugar – seguro, é claro, eu também não era um homem tão mal assim – e voltar para o frio e confortável hotel.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse. – Creio que o meu compromisso já tenha se perdido à uma hora dessas... Então, posso acompanha-la em seu passeio, senhorita...

Eu pude ver a surpresa em seu rosto, quando ela o ergueu, buscando por minha voz:

- Weasley. Meu nome é Gina Weasley, senhor.

- Draco Malfoy. – eu respondi e os olhos castanhos da Weasley arregalaram como duas bolas de tênis.

Tá bom. Eu não disse isso. Mas eu quase disse, rindo internamente ao imaginar a sua reação.

- Eu sou... – foi na verdade, o que eu disse, e fiquei procurando por um nome que combinasse com um cara simpático e inteligente. – Alex Villard.

Era o nome que estava escrito num anúncio de e-books no outdoor ao lado.

A garota sorriu, e pareceu alguém normal por um instante. Quero dizer, alguém não cego.

E após mil e uma saudações e recomendações dos velhos, estávamos fora dali, andando em direção à _Scuola de St. Rocco_, não muito longe dali.

Ela apoiava o braço no meu, o que não era exatamente confortável, já que ela era uma Weasley. Porém, nada que eu não pudesse aguentar.

Eu a orientava pelo caminho, indicando degraus, postes, mudanças no relevo... Por um instante, fiquei me perguntando por que eu não me aproveitava da situação para me vingar dela. E de todos aqueles cabeças-vermelhas-sardentas-amiguinhas-do-Potter.

Mas depois me lembrei que ela era cega. E que eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com alguém... Assim... Deficiente.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar. – ela quebrou o silêncio. – Sabe, eu não costumo andar sozinha por aí... Eu vim para a Itália com uma amiga, que sempre me acompanha para todos os lugares, mas ela teve que ir e então... Aqui estou eu, tentando me aventurar por aí...

Eu me surpreendi com o tom leve e claro da sua voz. O jeito que ela falava fazia parecer... Quase interessante.

_Você não precisa me contar sobre a sua vida, se não quiser._ Eu ia dizer, para que ela parasse de falar, mas achei melhor aproveitar para saber mais.

- Você está na Itália há muito tempo?

- Faz cinco meses. Estou estudando aqui. Faço o curso de Belas Artes da _Accademia_, em _Dorsoduro_.

A pronúncia dela não era de todo mal.

Eu fiquei me perguntando como aquela família de pobretões poderia sustentar um curso de Artes em Veneza. Talvez houvesse algum desconto para cegos. Como confirmei logo depois...

- Eu consegui uma bolsa pelo Instituto de Deficientes Visuais de Londres. – ela me contou, sem que eu perguntasse nada. – Estou achando o curso maravilhoso. Eu faço apenas a parte de esculturas, que é a que sempre me fascinou e também... É a que eu tenho maiores condições de manuseio.

Claro que ela não poderia pintar. Bom, talvez até pudesse ser uma excelente pintora, como vários pintores incríveis que não enxergavam, porém ela teria que ser dotada de um excelente talento artístico, o que eu duvidava que fosse o caso da Weasley.

- E você? – ela perguntou. – Você mora aqui?

Eu teria que ser rápido. Eu seria inglês, com certeza... Mesmo com o meu sotaque italiano excelente...

- Eu também sou de Londres. – eu disse. – Mas estou morando na Itália faz um tempo. É muito melhor para os negócios.

- É? Eu não faço ideia... Sempre achei que Londres fosse um lugar ótimo para isso...

- Não para o ramo das joias! Não há lugar mais perfeito do que aqui.

- Para a arte também é o lugar certo! – ela disse, com segurança, e eu comecei a achar que ela falava com confiança demais para... Alguém como ela.

- É, Veneza é um lugar muito bom mesmo para as artes. Mas eu diria que Florença é ainda melhor.

- Será? – ela perguntou, e seus olhos pareciam... Estranhos.

Ela não estava perguntando, estava duvidando! Duvidando justo de mim, um verdadeiro estudioso e... Claro, eu podia ainda afirmar: um conhecedor da arte!

Mas como ela poderia saber?

- Sem dúvida, Florença é um grande centro das artes na Itália. – eu disse. – Para começar, nós temos o _Museu Uffizi_, que é o maior museu da Itália, e possui as obras de Botticelli, Michelangelo, Rafael e...

- Leonardo da Vinci.

- Isso mesmo. Temos também a _Catedral de Santa Maria Del Fiore_, que é a quarta maior igreja da Europa, com os "Portões do Paraíso" de Michelangelo.

- Os "Portões do Paraíso" são do Michelangelo? – ela perguntou, virando o rosto em minha direção e, se não fossem pelos olhos meio desfocados, eu quase acreditaria que toda aquela história de cegueira era uma mentira.

- Sim, é uma obra dele.

- Que engraçado... – ela comentou. – Sempre achei que os portões tinham sido apelidados de "Portões do Paraiso" pelo Michelangelo, e não que era uma obra dele...

Eu comecei a sentir uma pequena irritação surgir dentro de mim. Como ela poderia achar qualquer coisa, pobretona do jeito que era?

- Seja lá quem foi que te disse isso não era uma boa fonte de informações.

- Na verdade, eu li sobre isso. No mesmo lugar em que eu li sobre a Basílica de Santa Maria dela Salute, com as obras de Tiziano, e... Bem, na verdade, o que eu acho mais interessante sobre ela é o fato de ter sido construída para proteger Veneza do mal da peste.

Ok. Agora aquela garota estava começando a encher o saco.

- Como você pode comparar aquela igreja com... A Santa Croce, por exemplo?

- Eu não estou comparando. Só estou dizendo que eu acho que é um monumento artístico excepcional.

- E que faria de Veneza um melhor centro de artes do que Florença? – eu indaguei e ela parou de andar, puxando meu braço junto.

Então eu parei e a observei tatear dentro da sua bolsa, em busca de um papel dobrado, que ela abriu e me entregou.

Era um anúncio da Bienal de Veneza, com a descrição das obras que seriam expostas.

- Alguns alunos da _Accademia_ tiveram suas obras escolhidas para a exposição. – ela disse. – Sabe, quando eu digo que Veneza é a cidade certa para as artes, não estou falando de melhores obras, ou as mais consideradas, ou mesmo as melhores escolas de arte. Estou falando da abertura para novos artistas mostrarem o seu trabalho. Afinal, de que adianta saber tanto sobre os artistas e sobre suas obras, de que adianta nos depararmos com a sublimidade delas, se não vamos usar toda essa sabedoria para nada?

Eu não sabia bem dizer qual era o problema. Talvez fosse aquele sol forte e todo aquele calor que me fazia enjoar. Ou talvez fosse aquele cabelo vermelho que estivesse me dando tanta dor de cabeça.

Ou aqueles argumentos absurdos dela... É, provavelmente era isso.

E eu teria respondido. Eu teria respondido alguma coisa que a deixaria sem palavras caso aquele amigo esquisito dela não tivesse interrompido.

- Ei, Gina!

Eu olhei para trás e vi um garoto de cachecol acenando. Que idiota, ela era cega! Jamais poderia vê-lo!

- Aquele é meu amigo, Vincent. – ela me disse, voltando a segurar meu braço, enquanto Vincent vinha até nós.

- _Sei venuto!_ – ele disse e a abraçou.

- _Non smetto mai di venire_!

Então, ela sabia italiano…

- _Questo è_ Alex Villard. – ela me apresentou, e eu quase esqueci que esse era o meu nome agora.

- _Come stai?_

- _Bene, e tu?_ – eu apertei a sua mão.

- _Lui è um grande conoscitore delle arti._

- _Come interessante_! _Volete venire con noi?_

Ele estava me convidando para acompanha-los, e eu inventei uma desculpa rápida. Ainda estava irritado com toda aquela situação.

Até que a garota se voltou para mim e sorriu para o nada:

- Obrigada pela ajuda. Agora posso seguir com ele.

- Claro.

- Desculpa se eu fui muito... Chata com essa conversa. Não era a minha intenção dizer tantas coisas, na verdade, mas... – ela esticou o folheto da Bienal para mim. – Pode ficar com ele. Uma de minhas esculturas estará em exposição.

O quê?

Ela se afastou, e eu me deparei com seu cabelo vermelho esvoaçante quando ela tirou o chapéu.

- Ah, acabo de me lembrar que Veneza também é o melhor ramo para as joias! É por isso que você está aqui, e não em Florença, não é?

E saiu rindo e andando, com muita segurança para uma pessoa cega.

_Lui è um grande conoscitore delle arti. _Ela tinha dito.

Quem era aquela garota mesmo?

Uma Weasley... Não, não uma Weasley. Ela era a Weasley.

Foi assim que eu a conheci.

E foi assim que o meu dia estranho terminou, porque tudo o que eu fiz foi voltar para o hotel, tomar uma ducha gelada, ligar o ar condicionado, acionar o blackout e dormir.

Mas antes de dormir, tomei duas doses de sonífero, pois aquela voz insistia sem parar em minha cabeça:

_Ele é um grande conhecedor das artes._

**Nota da Autora:**

Boa noite! Bom... Esse é o que eu considero ser o primeiro capítulo, realmente, até porque é o começo da nossa história. Pretendo permanecer no passado por mais um tempo, antes de seguir para o futuro, mas... Bom, tudo pode mudar, não é?

As falas em italiano foram escritas com a ajuda da minha amiga Luiza, que cursa italiano, e eu espero que eu não tenha cometido algum erro de ortografia ou mesmo de concordância. Qualquer coisa, me avisem, por favor!

É isso. Obrigada por me permitirem compartilhar minhas palavras com vocês!

Beijos!


	3. O Segundo (bem sucedido?) Encontro

**O Segundo (estranhamente bem sucedido) Encontro**

Era uma noite excelente para sair: chuvosa e fria.

Eu tinha combinado de pegar Hillary às 21 horas, e eu sabia que ela estaria me esperando pontualmente na esquina, na hora que combinamos.

Então, terminei de abotoar minha camisa, vesti minha capa preta, e saí.

Um ajudante do hotel com guarda-chuvas me acompanhou até o carro.

Dei a direção do ponto marcado com a Hillary para o motorista.

Olhei a chuva lá fora, os pingos escorrendo rápidos como fugitivos pelo vidro.

Aquilo era algo realmente interessante. O poder que a água tinha de transformar tudo a volta, e de ao mesmo tempo se adequar às superfícies.

De repente, aquilo me pareceu muito mais interessante do que a Hillary, e da nossa provável noite de sexo selvagem até o amanhecer...

- Siga em frente, por favor. – eu disse para o motorista.

- Mas o senhor não ia para...?

- Eu mudei de ideia.

Imediatamente, no instante em que passávamos por uma mulher loira com saltos extravagantes, eu disquei o número dela:

- Mudança de planos. – eu disse, no telefone. – Vou ficar em casa.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou.

Eu odiava _porquês_...

- Não estou afim. – eu disse, e desliguei, antes que outros porquês viessem.

Buscando pelo papel que permanecia guardado em meu bolso desde aquele dia, dei a nova direção para o motorista.

Em poucos minutos, estávamos em San Marco, na Bienal de Veneza.

E eu comecei a justificar para mim o porquê de estar ali. Novamente, o porquê parecia me perseguir, e eu me senti como um pingo de chuva fugitivo.

Mas felizmente, fui salvo por uma bela guia de olhos azuis:

- _Posso aiutarti, signore?_

Se fosse qualquer outro dia, eu provavelmente teria oferecido o triplo do que ela estava ganhando ali para que fosse jantar e dormir comigo.

Mas era _aquele_ dia.

O dia em que eu a encontraria novamente.

E não era uma questão de destino. Era apenas a minha vontade prevalecendo sobre as demais, como sempre.

Ao contrário do que podia parecer, eu não estava sendo impulsionado por algo misterioso. Eu sabia bem o que estava fazendo e o que conseguiria com isso.

Rapidamente, eu adentrei a sala em que as obras da _Accademia_ estavam expostas. Eram nove artistas – ou melhor, alunos de artes – os escolhidos.

O nome dela estava lá, naquela imensa lista. Digo imensa, porque eu jamais consideraria que tantos alunos assim teriam mérito para expor suas obras na Bienal de Veneza.

Olhando ao redor, não a avistei em lugar algum.

E eu não precisava me preocupar muito, na realidade. Não precisaria me esconder dela já que não podia me ver.

Então, decidi fazer a avaliação das obras de arte.

Avaliei cinco obras. Um quadro com pintura a óleo de um mar azul... Clássico, mas nada que um estudante comum de artes não pudesse fazer. Pelo menos não era abstrato como o segundo quadro: uma mistura de vermelho, laranja e roxo aterrorizante. A terceira obra foi a melhorzinha: uma escultura de anjo feita em mármore. Mármore não era fácil de manusear, mas também tornava qualquer escultura medíocre em uma bela obra de arte.

A quarta avaliação foi bem complicada: se tratava de um quadro imenso, com uma figura estranhíssima pintada. Parecia a mistura de um homem atormentado com um monstro maníaco, em tons de marrom... Definitivamente, uma figura horrível. Mas realmente impressionante.

O quinto quadro quase me fez gargalhar. Era uma tentativa de Picasso, porém sem quase nenhuma geometria e proporções erradas. A única coisa que valia a pena era a combinação de cores. Fora isso, era um absurdo.

E com essa conclusão, constatei que havia acabado de arrumar um terceiro passatempo favorito.

Ate, é claro, encontra-la.

Eu não sei dizer o que chamava tanta atenção para ela, porque estava rodeada por pessoas.

Mesmo assim, eu conseguia ver os cabelos vermelhos soltos, cobrindo suas costas.

Me aproximei um pouco, para observar melhor, e então vi que as pessoas tinham os olhos cobertos por vendas.

- _Interessante, non è vero?_

Eu olhei para o lado e dei de cara com Vincent, o amigo esquisito.

Droga. Pensei. Será que ele se lembraria de mim? Fazia quase um mês...

Talvez responder casualmente fosse a melhor opção:

- Muito. – respondi.

E me virei, fingindo olhar outras coisas.

- Sabe o que eu acho mais incrível nas obras da Gina?

Ele disse e se colocou entre mim e os outros quadros, me impedindo de ver.

- O quê? – eu perguntei.

- Eu acho que ela faz as obras significarem muito mais do que uma experiência visual ou estética. – ele se aproximou e segurou minha lapela. – Você pode sentir a obra de arte... Entende?

E minhas suspeitas se confirmaram.

Não era possível que isso estivesse acontecendo comigo... Eu tinha cara de gay, por acaso?

Tudo bem... Eu era um homem de classe, com uma aparência excelente... Mas daí a ser homossexual havia um enorme abismo.

- Eu acho que você poderia sair da minha frente. – eu disse para ele, e o amigo esquisito (que agora eu sabia ser gay) arregalou os olhos.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria irrita-lo, mas... Tenho certeza que a Gina vai adorar saber que você está aqui... Gina!

E quando eu vi, era tarde demais.

Resumindo:

Eu tinha ido até lá para vê-la;

Eu não queria que ela me visse, e, obviamente, eu tinha todos os fatos da realidade ao meu lado para que isso não acontecesse;

Ela tinha um amigo que, além de ser gay e ter dado descaradamente em cima de mim, era um grande delator.

Sair correndo não era uma opção para um Malfoy. Bom, pelo menos não agora, que a pequena Weasley estava bem a minha frente.

- Olá, Alex. – ela me cumprimentou, e eu fiquei me perguntando no que haveria de tão especial nesse cara aí que eu tinha inventado para que ela... Bem, lembrasse dele.

- Oi, Gina. – eu respondi.

Ela sorriu, e seus olhos quase alcançavam os meus.

- Que bom que você está aqui.

- Eu não poderia perder esse evento, não é?

- Hum... Não é nenhuma Florença, mas ainda assim é Veneza. – ela riu de si mesma.

Eu fiquei a olhando por um tempo, sem saber o que pensar disso.

Não era possível que ela se lembrasse com detalhes daquela conversa de um mês atrás. Bom, tudo bem, eu lembrava, mas eu era Draco Malfoy, com toda a carga genética de memória fantástica e observação para além da compreensão humana.

E não era possível que ela estivesse... Zombando de mim.

- Para ser bem sincero, algumas obras são... Bem, interessantes.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro ou algo assim, e eu quase pensei que estivesse me vendo de verdade.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – ela disse, mas logo sorriu. – Quer saber? Venha ver as minhas obras.

Ela esticou a mão para mim, e eu fiquei um pouco paralisado.

- Na verdade... – comecei.

- Ah, venha logo! – ela disse e tateou meu braço até encontrar a minha mão.

Eu poderia dizer que havia uma sensação estranha naquele toque, já que meu braço estava ligeiramente dormente, mas acho que o mais estranho era ser tocado por uma mulher que não estava indo para a cama comigo daqui a duas horas. E que não era minha mãe, é claro.

Weasley me levou até suas obras, que estavam cobertas por panos pretos. Era impressionante como ela sabia o caminho até elas, mesmo passando por várias pessoas. Ela sabia a exata distância entre uma coisa e outra. Mesmo não sendo a sua casa.

- Você precisa colocar a venda. – ela disse e entregou uma para mim.

- Eu gostaria de ver, se você não se importar. – eu disse.

- Você poderá ver logo. – ela comentou e puxou a venda das minhas mãos. – Mas antes você vai ver como eu vejo.

E então, finalmente entendi qual era o motivo daquilo.

Ela não podia ver, e queria que as pessoas se sentissem como ela. E eu queria dizer para ela que não adiantava nada, porque eu passaria por todo o processo com o consolo de saber que logo, logo estaria vendo. E não era o caso com ela.

Weasley terminou de amarrar a venda em meus olhos e... Eu estava cego.

- Ok. – ela disse e segurou minha mão. – Agora, você precisa sentir, ok? Eu vou te guiar até a minha primeira obra.

Ela me puxou de leve para o lado e eu não pude evitar sorrir de nervoso.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- É estranho, você sabe, ser guiado por uma pessoa cega.

Eu não podia mais vê-la para saber a sua reação, e isso me deixou desesperado por um momento. Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que ela estava...

Até que a minha mão tocou numa superfície lisa, coberta por uma substância gelatinosa. Era fria e boa de sentir, e então Weasley guiou minha outra mão. Toquei o vidro, liso, porém com partes em relevos variados. Continuando a tatear, percebi que havia uma forma no vidro, uma pintura. E eu estava quase chegando à conclusão do que era, quando ela perguntou:

- Podemos ir para a próxima?

- Eu posso ver?

- Você já viu...

- Você me entendeu. – eu disse, impaciente.

- Entendi. Mas que tal você tentar sair um pouco do você está acostumado a fazer e seguir o caminho que eu, como artista, estou propondo agora?

Você quer dizer: te obedecer? Um Malfoy obedecer a uma Weasley?

Mas eu não era mais um Malfoy. Bom, pelo menos, ela achava que não.

E desse modo, eu poderia seguir o que ela pedia, para ver até onde ia todo o talento que ela _imaginava _ter. Eu já podia prever que, no final, quando eu pudesse realmente enxergar, veria algo desastroso.

Então deixei que ela me guiasse para outra de suas "obras".

Era uma escultura maciça. Seria de madeira? Não... Era frio demais para madeira. Talvez cera...

Comecei a tatear para tentar encontrar um sentido na forma. Estava me parecendo um amontoado de formas geométricas, de mesma textura. Eu queria ver, mas não tanto quanto queria ver a primeira. Porém, algo me surpreendeu: ela estava solta no ar. Não havia nada que a segurasse à estrutura base.

- Curioso, não é? – Weasley me perguntou, e eu me perguntei como ela poderia saber o que eu tinha percebido no momento. – Próxima?

Eu assenti.

A terceira e última escultura era, como minhas mãos notaram, um livro. Um livro de páginas abertas, e eu podia manuseá-las como eu quisesse. Cada uma possuía uma textura diferente, essa era a única forma que eu tinha de saber se seria uma história interessante ou não.

Sem sinopses, sem recomendações ou críticas (não que eu acreditasse muito nelas, mas...). Apenas a sensação variada das páginas.

O livro era grande e denso... Algo que me deixava curioso e com vontade de arrancar a venda.

Será que haveria alguma história ali?

Começando a ficar profundamente... Frustrado com aquilo, larguei o livro na base.

- O que você achou?

Ouvi a Weasley perguntar, mas eu estava longe.

Longe... Talvez numa realidade apenas idealizada por mim. Numa realidade em que eu imaginei estar um dia, mas que nunca realmente eu havia alcançado.

E aquilo estava criando uma confusão mental que eu não gostava.

Então percebi que estava na hora de ir.

- Ei, Alex? – ouvi a Weasley chamar, mas continuei a andar. Ela não poderia me seguir, a não ser que fosse realmente um ser sobrenatural – coisa que estava começando a parecer.

Algumas pessoas olhavam para mim, sabendo que eu era o Alex, mas eu pouco me importei. Menos ainda com ela. Por que eu deveria me importar?

Ela era uma Weasley. E Malfoys não se importavam com ninguém, muito menos com Weasleys. Mesmo que eles fossem cegos. Mesmo que eu estivesse momentaneamente fingindo ser outra pessoa.

E mesmo que ela estivesse tentando correr atrás de mim, e eu sabia que poderia cair ou qualquer coisa assim. Mesmo que fosse tão linda com aquela saia preta comprida, esvoaçando com o vento da rua, quando ela saiu para a praça, em meio à chuva, a minha procura.

Ok. Talvez por esse único motivo, eu ia parar. Porque ela estava realmente linda, e se havia uma coisa que um Malfoy apreciava era uma linda mulher. De preferência, sem roupas.

Então, eu fui até ela e a puxei para debaixo de uma marquise.

- Eu já sabia que você era meio maluca com toda essa história de "sentir esculturas", mas sair no meio da chuva sem saber para onde ir?

Eu a cobri com minha capa. Pelo menos ela poderia se aquecer um pouco apesar da chuva e do frio.

Eu estava mais irritado do que imaginara.

- Ah, então é isso. Você ficou incomodado com a minha arte. – ela afirmou, enquanto tentava secar o rosto.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei se posso chamar aquilo de arte.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – ela disse, novamente.

E eu sorri. Era tudo o que ela sempre dizia.

- Pense o que quiser. – respondi e fiquei a observando, enquanto ela parecia refletir, olhando na minha direção.

Seguindo a minha voz.

Será que ela não reconhecia minha voz? Bom... Eu acho que não reconheceria a voz dela como a voz da Weasley. Eu mal me lembro de ouvi-la falar em Hogwarts.

- O que você viu nas obras?

- O que eu vi? Não vi nada!

- Você me entendeu. – ela disse.

- Entendi. – eu inspirei fundo. – Mas novamente eu digo: eu não vi nada. Nada que fizesse sentido.

- Você não conseguiu ver o sentido?

- Não tinha sentido!

- E arte precisa ter sentido?

- Você não está me perguntando isso.

- Estou sim. – ela disse, com aquela segurança que, de repente, aparecia. – E quer saber o que eu acho?

Fiquei quieto, esperando pelo seu discurso.

- Eu acho que você está extremamente incomodado com o fato de ter encontrado uma obra de arte que você não entende. E, além disso, acho que você _entendeu_ sim. E _sentiu_ muito mais coisa ao tocar aquelas obras do que vendo muitas outras maravilhas por aí. Foi por isso que você saiu correndo. Porque quando as pessoas saem correndo assim é porque ficaram com medo do que estavam sentindo.

Como aquela garota cega conseguia enxergar tão bem?

- E você quer saber o que eu acho? – eu perguntei. – Que você tem sentimentos fortes por mim.

- O quê? Eu mal te conheço! – ela arregalou os olhos novamente.

- É sim. Porque quando alguém sai correndo no meio da própria exposição, e sai para rua com toda essa chuva atrás de alguém que ela não consegue nem ver... É porque tem sentimentos fortes por essa pessoa.

Ela ficou quieta, procurando por palavras, o rosto vermelho como um pimentão.

E então eu tive certeza de que também estava certo.

- Você quer saber o que eu acho?

- Aposto que você vai me dizer de qualquer jeito.

Ela me ignorou:

- Eu acho, Alex Villard, que você é muito... Irritante!

E então ela saiu, caminhando até a entrada do prédio da Bienal, sendo ajudada pelo segurança.

E eu dei uma gargalhada imensa.

Eu devia estar mesmo em outra realidade: uma realidade maluca em que a Weasley era uma estudante de artes cega (e que pelo jeito tinha uma grande noção de espaço) que havia acabado de expor suas obras na Bienal de Veneza e que parecia ter "sentimentos fortes" por Draco Malfoy, quem ela pensava ser Alex Villard, que tinha acabado de agir como um idiota deixando-se abalar por obras de arte táteis, e que por um momento (ou dois) tinha achado a Weasley linda.

E agora? O que será que viria para complementar o enredo?

Ah... Sim. É claro.

Ela estava com a minha capa.

E se havia uma coisa que estava escrita na minha capa, não era Alex Villard.

A minha única chance para não ser descoberto: que um dos seus poderes mágicos não fosse saber ler etiquetas sem alto relevo.


	4. A Perseguição e o Elogio

**A Perseguição e o Elogio**

"— Você parece atônito — disse ele, sorrindo ante a minha expressão de surpresa. — Pois, agora que sei disso, tratarei de esquecê-lo o mais depressa possível.

— Esquecê-lo?!

— Veja — explicou-me: — Considero o cérebro de um homem como sendo inicialmente um sótão vazio, que você deve mobiliar conforme tenha resolvido. Um tolo atulha-o com quanto traste vai encontrando à mão, de maneira que os conhecimentos de alguma utilidade para ele ficam soterrados, ou, na melhor das hipóteses, tão escondidos entre as demais coisas que lhe é difícil alcançá-los. Um trabalhador especializado, pelo contrário, é muito cuidadoso com o que leva para o sótão da sua cabeça. Não quererá mais nada além dos instrumentos que possam ajudar o seu trabalho; destes é que possui uma larga provisão, e todos na mais perfeita ordem. É um erro pensar que o dito quartinho tem paredes elásticas e pode ser distendido à vontade. Segundo as suas dimensões, há sempre um momento em que para cada nova entrada de conhecimento a gente esquece qualquer coisa que sabia antes. Consequentemente, é da maior importância não ter fatos inúteis ocupando o espaço dos úteis.

— Mas o sistema solar! — protestei.

— Que importância tem para mim? — interrompeu-me ele com impaciência. — Você diz que giramos em torno do Sol. Se girássemos em volta da Lua, isso não faria a menor diferença para o meu trabalho."

Eu posso apostar que, considerando que você não tem a minha capacidade mental e intelectual, você não entendeu nada.

Pois deixe-me explicar: Trata-se de um diálogo entre Sherlock Holmes e o Dr. Watson, em que este último acaba de revelar que a Terra gira em torno do Sol, e não em torno da Lua, como Sherlock pensava.

É uma cena excelente, narrada por Watson.

Agora você pode voltar lá no início e ler novamente.

E agora, entendeu?

Então vou explicar a importância desse diálogo para o momento:

NENHUMA.

Era apenas o meu passatempo enquanto eu passava horas em frente à Accademia, esperando por algum sinal da Weasley.

_Mas vocês marcaram um encontro? _Você deve estar perguntando. E deve ser um idiota se acha mesmo que eu marcaria um encontro no meio do dia, no sol, em frente à universidade.

E espera aí? Você acha mesmo que eu ia sair com a Weasley?

_Então por que você está aí parado, esperando por ela?_

E eu diria que você é um total sem noção que não entende nada de investigação policial ou estratégias de perseguição.

Ela está em posse da minha capa!

E eu preciso da minha capa de volta, obviamente. E eu não vou pedir. Porque a última coisa que um Malfoy faz em sua existência é _pedir _algo a alguém.

Era quase uma da tarde quando os alunos começaram a deixar a faculdade.

Weasley apareceu, usando um cachecol azul que... Bem, ficava interessante nela. Os cabelos escandalosos estavam presos, o que os deixava não tão escandalosos assim.

Ela estava acompanhada por um cara... Narigudo. Não, ele não era narigudo. Eu seria mais verossímil ao dizer que ele tinha tanto nariz quanto a Weasley tem cabelos escandalosamente vermelhos. Ou, ainda mais, que seu nariz era _quase_ tão grande quanto a minha inteligência e beleza.

Ao deixarem a _Accademia_, eles entraram num restaurante próximo, e eu observei bem quando ele tocou as costas dela enquanto entravam.

Ok. Eu sabia que o detetive deveria manter uma distância mínima de dez metros de seu alvo, mas quer saber?

Dane-se.

Sabendo que não poderia ser reconhecido por ela, entrei no restaurante e escolhi uma mesa ao canto, de modo que eu pudesse ver os dois.

Vi a Weasley cheia de sorrisos para seja-lá-qual-fosse-a-história-sem-graça daquele idiota. E ele, cheio de si, não parava de falar.

Será que conversavam sobre artes?

Há. Duvido que ele saiba tanto sobre o assunto quanto eu. Duvido que a Weasley o ache tão interessante quanto eu.

Mas pelo jeito... Ela achava, pois tinha acabado de tocar as mãos dele, de uma forma... Bem, não me venha com o discurso de "toque é coisa de cego" e tal.

Eu estava prestes a deixar o lugar, pois não ia ficar ali vendo aquilo, quando o amigo esquisito-gay da Weasley resolveu aparecer.

E, para a minha surpresa, abraçou o narigudo e os dois ficaram lado a lado, de mãos dadas, sorrindo para a Weasley.

Então, cheguei a minha primeira conclusão da investigação: Era um casal gay e a Weasley. Com certeza, Weasley estava prestes a ter um dos melhores almoços da sua vida.

Após o almoço, ela voltou para a faculdade e assistiu mais aulas até às cinco da tarde. E eu realmente me pergunto quanto tempo é perdido em aulas inúteis...

Quando saiu, Weasley seguiu até o estacionamento, acompanhada por uma quarentona que carregava esquadros e outros materiais. As duas entraram no carro e seguiram até, o que eu supus ser o prédio que a Weasley morava: pequeno e sem graça.

Fiquei observando quando a luz se acendeu na janela do terceiro andar, mas as cortinas se mantiveram fechadas.

Depois das oito horas, sem movimento algum, decidi voltar para casa.

No dia seguinte, todo o processo se repetiu.

Weasley vai para Accademia, sai para o almoço – com duas amigas histéricas, por sinal.

Elas se atrasaram no almoço, e decidiram agir como malucas por isso.

Nunca achei que ver três mulheres correndo fosse algo tão... Digno de gargalhadas. Elas parecem galinhas aos berros, ou bebês completamente desajeitados que, de uma hora para a outra, parecem ter se esquecido como movimentar o próprio corpo e precisam fazer isso de uma forma exagerada e estranha.

Enfim...

Weasley sai da faculdade, volta para casa com quarentona, entra no prédio e não sai mais.

No terceiro dia de investigação, quando eu já estava chegando à conclusão que a vida dela era realmente tediosa (o que eu poderia esperar, não é? Ela quase tinha casado com o Potter!), Weasley decidiu sair de casa, às sete e meia da noite.

Ta. Pelo jeito você ainda não entendeu.

Ela saiu de casa _sozinha_.

Usando calças de ginástica e tênis, ela saiu andando como... Oras, como alguém capaz de ver!

Por um momento, achei que ela pudesse estar me enganando o tempo todo. Que não fosse cega coisa nenhuma e que tudo era parte de uma armação para, finalmente, encontrar Draco Malfoy, o bruxo das trevas escondido por aí.

Mas depois me dei conta que isso não fazia o menor sentido e que, para um detetive investigativo, meu raciocínio estava indo para além da compreensão lógica.

Então, decidi que segui-la realmente seria a melhor opção. E mais de perto, já que não correria o risco de ser _visto_.

Ela caminhou devagar e tranquilamente até a orla. Seus passos, apesar de cautelosos, definitivamente não eram de alguém que não podia ver, mas eu já tinha aceitado que a Weasley tinha uma boa capacidade de movimento.

Eu ri sozinho, me dando conta de que quando pensava isso de alguma mulher, eu não estava em situações de exercício físico ao ar livre, mas entre quatro paredes num exercício físico muito mais intenso.

Ela andou por vinte minutos, o rabo de cavalo ruivo balançando de um lado para o outro, e depois parou, tirou os tênis, sentou-se nas pedras e mergulhou os pés na água.

Aproximando-me mais, vi quando ela fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, como se pudesse sugar toda a brisa fresca para dentro dela.

Então, mesmo sem me sentar ou tirar os sapatos, repeti seu gesto, enchendo meus pulmões com a brisa do mar. Era mesmo uma ótima sensação.

Fizemos isso, juntos, três ou quatro vezes e então eu me cansei.

Estava meio frio. Não para mim, eu estava achando ótimo aquela temperatura gélida, mas comecei a achar que ela poderia estar sentindo frio. Eu gostaria que ela pudesse me ver para que eu pudesse ter a liberdade de emprestar meu casaco, mas...

Acho que não, ela ia acabar roubando meu casaco como fez com a capa. A capa, inclusive, que eu ainda não tinha conseguido pegar de volta.

Ficamos ali por mais um tempo. Eu olhava para baixo, acompanhando o movimento dos pés dela, observando os fios vermelhos voarem...

Até que ela se ergueu, recolocou os tênis e voltou para casa, com um homem-sombra ao seu encalço.

Durante a noite, revirando na cama, eu quase achei que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Eu tinha acompanhado uma garota cega de cabelos escandalosamente vermelhos, sem que ela soubesse que eu o fazia. Tinha respirado a brisa, admirado seus pés brancos na água e a seguido de volta até em casa, desejando que não caísse pelo caminho.

Só o que eu não sabia é que o sonho ainda não tinha acontecido. Até o próximo dia.

Weasley acordou cedo.

Foi para a _Accademia_.

Assistiu às aulas provavelmente insuportáveis.

Almoçou com o amigo esquisito-gay.

Voltou para as aulas.

Voltou para casa de carona da quarentona.

Acendeu a luz do apartamento.

Às sete e meia, eu esperava que ela saísse para caminhar novamente, mas não.

Às oito horas, um carro parou em frente ao prédio e poucos minutos depois, vi a luz se apagar.

Vi quando um cara alto saiu do carro, e quando a Weasley apareceu na entrada.

Ok. Eu já sabia que a Weasley estava tendo algum prestígio artístico e tal... E que estudava quase o dia todo, e depois voltava para casa para, muito provavelmente, estudar e fazer arte.

Eu também sabia que ela tinha amigos de todos os tipos.

Porém, um namorado... Eu realmente não imaginava.

E eu não podia me culpar por pensar assim, já que... Bom, a Weasley não tinha nada demais. Era uma pobretona sem graça, metida à inovadora das artes e, como se já não bastasse... Cega.

Ela era cega! Como alguém poderia querer ficar com uma garota cega?

Bom, aquele cara provavelmente queria.

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção naquele momento não foi o fato de ele ter segurado a mão dela, ou o sorriso que ela deu para ele.

Foi a roupa que ela estava vestindo.

Ela estava usando uma capa preta. Mas não uma capa preta qualquer.

Era a _minha_ capa preta.

Fala sério. A Weasley era tão pobretona que até roubava a minha capa na hora de sair!

Então, caminhei até a esquina, entrei no meu carro, e afundei no acelerador.

Os dois foram a um restaurante na Praça de San Marco. Não era o melhor da cidade, mas... Era bonzinho.

De modo que eu me dei ao trabalho de estacionar e entrar, justo no momento em que o namorado da Weasley tirava a capa dela e entregava para o guardador.

Praguejei várias vezes, observando o guardador levar minha capa embora.

Mas que abuso! Além de sair com a minha capa por aí, para obviamente se vangloriar da boa moda, a Weasley ainda deixava que a levassem, correndo o risco de perdê-la no restaurante. E roubar doce da Weasley era mais fácil do que de criança, né?

Qualquer um poderia se aproveitar dela. Inclusive aquele namorado magricela. Síndrome do Potter, só pode ser.

- O senhor vai querer uma mesa? – o funcionário me perguntou.

- Não. Vim ao restaurante, mas eu preferia comer no chão. Ou, quem sabe, vocês podem me arranjar uma esteira para que eu não suje a minha capa (extra)?

Mas é claro que, educado como eu sou, não foi isso que eu respondi.

Fui guiado até uma mesa à uma boa distância da Weasley. Eu quase não podia vê-los, mas o que eu queria mesmo era encontrar uma maneira de pegar a minha capa de volta.

Então, pedi um uísque.

E me lembrei de quando a Weasley saiu atrás de mim na chuva, com aquela saia preta pingando nos pés.

E de quando ela ficou pensando sobre aquela história de "É arte ou não é arte? Eis a questão" com os lábios vermelhos apertados em reflexão.

E agora ela estava lá com outro cara... Um carinha qualquer que provavelmente achava incrível toda aquela arte sensitiva e inovadora dela.

Por volta da sexta dose de uísque, vi quando o casal sem graça decidiu sair.

E percebi que finalmente teria a minha chance.

E é isso que um Malfoy faz. Numa tacada só, ele consegue o coelho ruivo... E a capa do coelho ruivo.

Observe.

Sorrateiramente, assim que Weasley vestiu a capa, eu intervi, com a voz mais grave que o comum:

- Com licença. A senhorita está usando a capa errada.

O namoradinho dela olhou para mim.

- Não. Essa capa é da minha acompanhante.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você não está vendo a etiqueta? – eu perguntei e Weasley, de repente, pareceu _acender_ os olhos.

- Você é o Alex? – ela disse para mim.

Com isso, o outro pareceu... Não gostar muito. Então, ele olhou para a etiqueta...

- Alex, não... – Aqui diz Mal...

- É o meu nome do meio. – eu o interrompi, me metendo entre ele e a capa. Ou melhor, entre ele e a Weasley. – Minha mãe sempre gostou que eu usasse o meu nome do meio.

- Então é mesmo você. – Weasley puxou meu braço, me fazendo virar para ela.

Estranho como, mesmo sem me ver, ela queria que eu olhasse para ela.

- E você, a ladra de capas alheias. – eu disse e ri internamente ao ver o rosto dela ficar vermelho como um pimentão. De novo.

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu não tive nenhuma intenção de ficar com ela, eu só...

- Saiu correndo no meio da chuva e esqueceu de devolver. Eu sei.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, pensativa.

- Ei, Gina... Você conhece esse cara?

Não. Ela só estava com a minha capa e agora está conversando comigo com certa... Intimidade. Mas eu sou um estranho. Ela nunca nem me viu na vida.

Apesar de que essa parte de me _ver_, fisicamente falando, é verdade.

- Ele é... Um conhecido.

- Ah, ok. – ele pigarreou, tirou a capa da Weasley e me entregou. – Pronto, capa devolvida. Podemos ir embora?

Claro que não.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso? – eu indaguei e ele me olhou, surpreso.

- Fazer o quê?

- Deixar que ela vá para casa assim, nesse frio?

Ele olhou para a Weasley. Ela estava usando uma blusa fina de mangas curtas.

Olhando para si mesmo, ele percebeu que usava apenas a própria camisa de botão e um colete (meio brega, por sinal).

_Touché. _

- Ah, mas não tem problema, eu... – Weasley começou a dizer, mas eu não deixei.

- Claro que tem. Você não vai sair, de jeito nenhum, no meio da noite do inverno europeu usando... Isso. – eu disse, apontando para suas vestes... Ínfimas.

Ela pareceu ponderar.

- É, Gina... Eu também não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – o namoradinho disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, e eu me preparei para minha cartada final.

- Bom, acredito que exista uma opção. – eu disse, como quem não quer nada. – Como estou usando outra capa, posso emprestar essa aqui novamente para você usar até sua casa. Lá, você poderá me devolver.

- Mas ela não está indo para casa.

- Não estou?

Weasley olhou para ele com tanta profundidade que eu comecei a achar que os olhos dela não serviam para ver, serviam para outra coisa.

Ele a encarou por um tempo também.

- Bom, eu achei que...

- Que eu ia para a _sua_ casa?

Uau. Bem direta.

- Não, Gina... – ele parecia frustrado. – Eu só...

- Olha, David. – ela suavizou a voz. – Eu gostei bastante de conhecer você. Obrigada pelo jantar. Mas eu realmente acho que o melhor agora é voltar com o Alex. Para a minha casa. Para devolver a capa.

Eu realmente estava impressionado com a... Franqueza dela.

- Tudo bem, Gina. Se é o que você quer.

Então, ela se despediu rapidamente dele e eu estiquei a mão para ela, que a pegou sem hesitar.

- Agora me devolva a capa.

Eu ri, e a vesti novamente, antes de sairmos para a rua fria.

O vento frio congelou até o último fio de cabelo. Da Weasley. Porque eu estava acostumado.

- Onde está o seu carro? – ela me perguntou.

- Ali, do outro lado. – eu disse.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Eu não sei se você sabe, mas "ali" não significa nada para mim.

- Significa que não é "aqui".

Ela riu de novo.

- Além disso, - continuei. – Tenho certeza que você pode se virar bem com isso.

Weasley olhou na minha direção:

- Então... Qual é o seu nome do meio?

Lúcio, eu estava prestes a responder.

- Malvin.

- E porque a sua mãe gosta tanto desse nome?

Eu não esperava pela pergunta, mas já estava tão acostumado a mentir que a história parecia estar na ponta da língua.

- Era o nome do meu irmão mais velho. Minha mãe decidiu que seria bom que eu tivesse o nome dele, como se ele pudesse... Tomar conta de mim.

Uau... Eu realmente parecia um cara legal.

- Eu acho que a sua mãe teve uma ótima ideia. Irmãos são importantes para a vida toda. Estejam vivos ou mortos.

Eu sabia que ela tinha perdido irmãos na Grande Guerra. Também, com tantos irmãos, seria uma enorme sorte se nenhum caísse na teia.

Mas eu tinha que agir como se não soubesse:

- Você tem irmãos?

- Eu gosto de dizer que eu sou a sétima de uma geração. E a única mulher.

- Você sabe o que dizem, não é? – comentei, e abri a porta do carro para ela. – O número sete é um dos mais poderosos, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal.

- E isso significa que eu sou especial? – a Weasley perguntou, se achando.

- Eu não disse isso. Mas, se você quer pensar assim.

A sua reação a isso foi realmente engraçada. Ela parecia estar se controlando para não me dar uma cacetada ou algo assim.

- Pois eu acho que você teve uma enorme sorte em me encontrar. – ela disse, entrando no carro.

Eu dei a volta e sentei no banco do motorista.

- Mas sem dúvida! Finalmente terei minha capa de volta.

- Como você me encontrou, afinal?- ela me perguntou, assim que o carro entrou em movimento.

- Você não é tão especial? – eu zombei. – Por que não descobre por si mesma?

- Então não foi uma coincidência. – ela afirmou. – Você estava procurando por mim.

- Pela minha capa.

- Que estava comigo.

- Que você _roubou_ de mim.

- Você me emprestou!

- Geralmente, quando se empresta alguma coisa, esperamos que se devolva.

- Eu acabei de devolver.

- Na prática, a capa ainda está com você.

Ela estava nervosa, da mesma forma que tinha ficado quando eu disse para ela aquilo sobre os "sentimentos fortes". Eu sabia, pela forma que ela mexia os braços e pelos olhos, que estavam arregalados e brilhantes.

- Você quer a capa de volta, é isso? – soltando o cinto, ela se desdobrou toda para conseguir se livrar da capa. Então, brava, jogou a capa em cima de mim.

- Você quer fazer o favor de recolocar o cinto?

- Por quê?

- Porque é mais seguro.

- E você se importa com a minha segurança?

- Ah, Gina, você pode acreditar que sim. Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu serei o culpado.

Ela ficou olhando para mim, e aquela sensação de que podia me ver voltou.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, girando o volante para fazer a curva e parando em frente ao prédio dela.

- É só que... Você me chamou de...

- Gina. – concluí. – Não é esse o seu nome?

- É.

Ficamos em silêncio. Fiquei um pouco perturbado, imaginando o que ela estaria pensando. Enquanto eu olhava para ela, vendo os cachos vermelhos enrolados em seus dedos, me dei conta de que nunca tinha passado tanto tempo conversando com uma pessoa sem me sentir entediado.

- Bom, chegamos. – eu disse e soltei o cinto de segurança. Peguei a capa emprestada e saí do carro.

Ao abrir a porta para a Weasley, ela decidiu _não_ sair.

E aí eu me pergunto: Uma garota pobretona como a Weasley tem a chance de voltar para casa no carro de um Malfoy, na companhia excelente de um Malfoy, usando a capa de um Malfoy, e ainda fica enrolando na hora de sair do carro, quando há um Malfoy com a mão esticada, esperando para ajuda-la?

E você acreditou mesmo que eu estava chateado com isso? Claro que não.

Pois meu plano acabara de se completar.

- Alex? – ela perguntou, quando finalmente resolveu sair. – Nós estamos na minha casa?

- Em frente a ela, na verdade.

Os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais.

- Como você sabe onde eu moro? Eu não te disse...

Eu fiquei quieto.

- Você me seguiu! – ela afirmou. – De que outra maneira você poderia saber?

Eu continuei quieto, tentando segurar o riso.

- Por que você não diz nada?

- Você não me perguntou nada.

Ela sorriu e, por mais estranho que pareça, foi algo lindo.

- Você me deixa... Curiosa.

Eu estiquei a capa para ela:

- Toma.

Ela tateou a capa.

- O quê? Mas ela é sua.

- Eu sei, mas nós ainda estamos na rua, e ainda está muito frio.

- Mas eu já vou entrar em casa.

- Vai acabar ficando doente. – insisti.

- Você é pior do que a minha mãe. – ela reclamou e pegou a capa.

- Eu posso ajudar? – perguntei, vendo-a sem enrolar mais para colocar a capa do que para tirar dentro do carro.

- Não. Posso fazer isso sozinha.

- Ah, é... Eu quase me esqueci. Você é especial.

- Sabe? Você sabe onde eu moro, você me segue até o restaurante...

- Ei, espera aí... Eu não falei nada sobre te seguir até o restaurante.

- Você me traz em casa, me enche o saco por causa do frio... É, acho que sim, eu sou especial.

- Na prática, ainda não te levei em casa.

E o seu rosto ficou vermelho mais uma vez.

- Você quer mesmo conhecer a minha casa? – ela perguntou.

E eu me surpreendi novamente.

- Seria um prazer.

- Então, admite.

- Admitir o quê?

- Que eu sou mesmo especial.

Eu sorri ao ver a expressão de satisfação no rosto dela.

- Bom... – eu fingi pensar um pouco. – Acho que vou ficar sem conhecer a sua casa.

Ela abriu a boca, surpresa.

- Você é mesmo...

- O quê? Irritante? Esse foi o "elogio" da última vez.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu ia dizer impressionante.

Sabe? Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria satisfeito ao ouvir um real elogio da Weasley. Eu realmente não precisava disso para me senti melhor. Mas posso dizer que a minha parte Alex Malvin Villard gostou bastante.

E, então, sabendo que ela não esperava e que também não poderia prever pelo meu olhar ou movimento, eu a puxei pela cintura e a beijei.


	5. O Sutiã Azul e o Cheiro de Morango

**O Sutiã Azul e o Cheiro de Morango**

No primeiro momento, eu a estava beijando.

No segundo momento, Weasley estava me beijando de volta.

Por um instante, eu puxei sua cabeça para trás para poder pegar ar.

- Por que você parou? – ela me perguntou. E aquilo foi realmente excitante.

- Eu não parei. – eu respondi e voltei a beija-la.

No terceiro momento, estávamos no apartamento dela.

Weasley tinha me puxado para dentro do prédio, respondido ao "Boa noite" do porteiro sem nenhuma vergonha (já que estava levando um homem lindo como eu para casa), me guiado (mas que ironia) até o elevador...

- Olha... Isso deve ser ótimo para você. – eu disse, me referindo aos botões do elevador, que possuíam escrita em braile.

- Seu idiota. – ela riu.

E então a observei tatear até o terceiro botão, e aperta-lo.

Ela estava descabelada, a roupa por baixo da _minha_ capa, amassada.

Da minha parte, fiquei feliz que ela não pudesse me ver, ou então provavelmente se assustaria com a diferença de relevo em minhas calças.

Sabe... Eu não sei dizer exatamente o que me fazia sentir tanto desejo por ela... Eu já tinha ficado com tantas mulheres, de todos os tipos... Provavelmente mais bonitas e mais ricas, mais sensuais e mais...

Mas foi quando a Weasley abriu a porta, entrou no apartamento e atirou a capa para cima de mim, que eu me dei conta.

- Não está mais frio aqui. – ela comentou, e acendeu as luzes do abajur.

- Por que você precisa de luz? – eu perguntei, curioso. Eu sempre achava que a qualquer momento descobriria que ela não era cega.

- Eu não preciso, mas você precisa.

Ela veio até mim e tirou a própria blusa, revelando o sutiã azul de renda. E imediatamente, ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

Era isso. Gina Weasley era decidida e corajosa, porém não vulgar e falsa, como a maioria das mulheres com quem eu me encontrava.

Inebriado, me aproximei mais, tocando sua cintura com a ponta dos dedos e o ombro com os lábios. Eu podia vê-la se arrepiar por inteiro.

Weasley ergueu as mãos a procura dos botões da minha camisa.

- Deixe que eu faça isso. – murmurei, mas seus dedos brigaram com os meus.

- Eu quero fazer. – ela disse, e assim que abriu os primeiro botões, enfiou as mãos por debaixo, tocando o meu peito. – Essa é a minha forma de ver.

Eu não podia acreditar na sensação de ser tocado... Por ela. Era diferente... Ela me tocava como se estivesse me descobrindo e, pela primeira vez, eu tive medo do que ela poderia "descobrir".

- Você pode se ocupar da minha calça, se quiser. – ela disse para mim.

Sem mais nenhum pedido, eu a envolvi em meus braços, puxando-a para cima, de modo que suas pernas envolvessem minha cintura, e a deitei no sofá.

Ela riu.

Esse movimento foi... Imprevisível. – murmurou.

Eu sorri e decidi fazer as coisas ficarem mais interessantes. Afinal, eu estava "mole" demais para um Malfoy.

Então, abri o botão da sua calça, abaixei o zíper e a livrei daquela peça inútil.

Olhando suas pernas, brancas e torneadas, decidi fazer o que eu tive mais vontade.

- Ei... Isso faz cócegas! – ela reclamou, quando beijei seus pés.

Tão espontânea.

- E isso? – perguntei e beijei seus tornozelos, de leve. Depois, fui subindo para as panturrilhas.

- Isso... – ela suspirou. – Está bem melhor.

- E isso? – perguntei novamente, e segui para a parte interna das coxas.

Vi quando ela segurou a respiração e jogou a cabeça para trás. A demonstração de prazer mais singela e cativante que poderia existir.

Então, quando estava quase chegando _lá_, e as reações da Weasley tinham passado para pequenos gemidos, eu me ergui e a beijei na boca.

Ela afundou os dedos nos fios do meu cabelo e me beijou com intensidade.

- Como você faz isso? – ela perguntou, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes.

- Mas eu não fiz nada demais. – respondi.

Será que ela achava aquilo realmente tão bom quanto eu achava?

Rapidamente, sem que eu esperasse, ela voltou a me beijar e puxou a minha calça para baixo, tocando-me no lugar de mais profundo desejo.

- Oh... – deixei escapar e impulsionei meu corpo para frente.

- Isso é... – ela começou e me tocou novamente. – Macio e quente...

Eu sorri, tentando entender o porquê da surpresa, mas, na realidade, entender alguma coisa naquele momento não era mais uma capacidade minha.

Suas mãos pequenas me apertaram mais e eu tive a sensação de que não poderia suportar por muito tempo.

Então, estava prestes a retirar a pequena peça azul que me separava dela, quando ela resolveu perguntar:

- Qual será... O gosto dele?

Parei meus movimentos, e olhei para ela:

- Você não sabe?

Ela sorriu, envergonhada:

- Como eu poderia saber?

- Mas você nunca...?

- Não.

Eu não estava acreditando.

- Você está me dizendo que é virgem?

- Não! – ela sorriu, nervosa. – Mas, foi só uma vez e depois... Bom, depois veio a Grande Guerra e tudo mudou.

Claro. Ela não era virgem. Ela tinha transado com o Potter!

Claro. Ela era a Weasley, namoradinha dele!

Claro. Eu era um Malfoy, que estava prestes a ir para a cama com a Weasley pobretona, ex-mulher do Potter, que tinha arruinado a minha vida.

Que tipo de insanidade tinha me acometido?

Decidido, me esforcei absurdamente para tirar as mãos de cima dela e me afastei, procurando por minhas calças.

- Ei, o que foi? – ela perguntou e veio até mim, cambaleando.

A pele branca e fina, coberta pela lingerie azul e adornada pelos cabelos vermelhos. Era como a visão do céu.

- Você acabou de me dizer que só fez sexo uma vez na sua vida.

- E daí? - o seu rosto demonstrava inocência e incompreensão.

- E daí que você mal me conhece.

Ela riu:

- Você vai me dizer que nunca transou com pessoas que acabou de conhecer?

- Pessoas, não. Não seja tão pouco específica assim. Apenas mulheres.

Ela não riu, mas era uma piada.

- A questão é que eu estou louca para fazer de novo.

E então aqueles olhos enormes grudaram nos meus.

- O quê?

- Eu quero ficar com você, Alex Villard. Quero muito ser sua por essa noite, mesmo que seja só essa.

Weasley estava colando o seu pequeno corpo no meu, roçando os seios em minha pele, as pernas nas minhas, e eu estava achando que um dos seus poderes mágicos era o poder de convencimento.

- Você está indo longe demais. – sussurrei.

- Então diz que você não quer o quanto eu quero. – ela disse, os lábios roçando nos meus.

- Eu não posso dizer isso.

- Porque seria uma mentira.

- Não seria a minha primeira mentira, Weasley.

Ela parou, os olhos arregalados, e afastou o rosto. E eu sabia que tinha criado um enorme precipício entre nós.

- Você me chamou de Weasley.

- Não é o seu nome?

- Sobrenome. – ela afirmou. – Usado entre pessoas que não têm intimidade.

- Nós não temos intimidade.

- Então por que você acabou de me tocar daquele jeito?

Aquela lembrança de minutos atrás era excruciante para mim e já fazia minha calça apertar novamente.

- Porque você me provocou.

- Ah, fui eu que provoquei? – ela parecia estar brava. De novo.

- Você não faz ideia.

Ela ficou quieta, parada... Praticamente nua... E pensativa.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ela finalmente perguntou, mas nem me deixou responder. – Que você é um covarde, Alex Villard. Você não tem coragem de fazer amor comigo pelo mesmo motivo que não tinha coragem de ver aquelas obras de arte: o medo do que você estava sentindo ou poderia sentir.

Lá estava ela, vendo através de mim como nenhuma outra pessoa de visão excelente seria capaz de ver.

- Você também estava com medo naquele dia. – eu disse, levemente irritado.

- Eu _estou_ com medo. – ela se aproximou novamente, procurando pelo meu rosto, tendo a certeza de que eu estaria olhando para ela quando ela dissesse. – Mas eu, pelo menos, tenho a coragem de admitir que tenho sentimentos fortes por você. _Eu tenho sentimentos fortes por você, Alex. _

Eu teria a beijado, como um casal romântico no final do filme ou como um casal apaixonado após uma linda declaração de amor. Mas nós não éramos assim.

Gina era uma garota livre, que pensava amar um cara que não existia.

E eu era um mentiroso ordinário, que enganava garotas como a Weasley. Digno de um Malfoy.

E, por favor, eu não estava nem aí! Não queria nem saber da Weasley cega e pobretona.

Então, sem dizer uma palavra, segurei os pulsos dela, liberando meu rosto de suas mãos, peguei meus sapatos, camisa e capa e saí.

~~~###~~~

Nós ficamos uma semana sem nenhum encontro.

Condizente. Eu tinha a minha capa maravilhosa de volta e não precisava mais procurar por ela. Muito menos persegui-la.

Por isso, na sexta-feira seguinte, eu decidi chamar Hillary para um passeio.

- Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou assim que entrou no carro, as coxas quase inteiramente amostras pelo curtíssimo vestido.

- Para a Praça de San Marco. Descobri uma delicatessen ótima por ali.

- Hum, que delícia! – ela exclamou, e logo depois fez uma careta. – Mas, Draco... Eu vou engordar trinta quilos!

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Isso é impossível, Hillary.

- Claro que não é. – ela começou a analisar o próprio corpo.

- Você não vai engordar tudo isso. Você poderia comer o dia todo e não iria engordar tudo isso. – eu disse, e ela ficou imediatamente feliz e grudenta.

E então ela cobriu meu pescoço de batom.

É, Malfoy, você sabe exatamente o que fazer para deixar uma mulher feliz...

Em cinco minutos, chegamos.

E, olha que coincidência. A delicatessen era em frente à _Accademia_!

- Nossa, Draco... – Hillary reclamou. – Isso aqui está lotado de estudantes.

Era engraçado como ela se referia a estudantes como se fossem... Baratas.

- Todos nós já fomos estudantes alguma vez na vida. – comentei.

Mas admito que eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre ela.

De qualquer jeito, mulher com déficit de inteligência era bem melhor para mim. Principalmente para a satisfação de todos os meus desejos.

Olhei ao redor para verificar... Bom, na realidade, eu não sei por que eu me dava ao trabalho. Aquele cabelo vermelho escandaloso chamaria toda a minha atenção. De qualquer jeito, nenhum sinal.

Para que Hillary tirasse aquele enorme bico do rosto, eu disse a ela que poderia escolher a mesa, desde que ficasse longe de muita gente e próxima a janela.

Havia apenas uma mesa nessas condições e Hillary a escolheu direitinho.

Assim que fizemos nosso pedido à garçonete, a Weasley decidiu aparecer.

Eu podia ver pelo vidro: ela atravessou os portões da Accademia, acompanhada por vários colegas de classe. Estava usando uma saia florida que ia da cintura aos joelhos. Eu podia ver a pele branca das pernas que eu tinha beijado há sete dias. E podia sentir algo crescer embaixo da mesa logo que esse pensamento ocorreu.

Reparei que ela tinha parado para conversar por um tempo no portão. A quarentona que voltava com ela não estava por perto. Fiquei me perguntando se ela estaria voltando para casa com outra pessoa...

- Hum... Está uma delícia, Draco. Toma. – Hillary lançou a colher entupida de torta em minha direção.

- Não. – eu disse. Odiava esse tipo de "intimidade" entre casais. Até porque não éramos um casal.

E eu achava ridículo mesmo. Cada um tinha que comer o seu, e com a sua colher de preferência. Será que as pessoas não ouviam falar em micróbios? Germes?

De repente, vi quando o AEG(amigo esquisito-gay) da Weasley apareceu perto dela.

E achei que estava na hora do show.

- Vamos. – eu disse.

- Vamos? Como assim, Draco, nós acabamos de chegar!

- Eu não quero mais ficar aqui. – e então lancei meu melhor sorriso para ela. – Sabe como é... Temos coisa melhor para fazer no hotel.

Entendendo, Hillary mordeu o lábio de forma sensual e... Vulgar. Depois, encheu a boca de torta, enquanto eu a puxava para o lado de fora.

Você deve estar se perguntando se eu paguei a conta.

Mas claro que eu paguei! Deixei o dinheiro na mesa. Não sei se você sabe, mas Malfoys não recebem troco. Não é preciso, na verdade. Mas você provavelmente não está acostumado com isso.

Voltando ao assunto principal.

Eu provoquei uma armação que seria digna de novela mexicana.

Saí com Hillary, de mãos dadas, e me aproximei da Accademia o suficiente para que o AEG nos visse. Então, tendo isso verificado, a agarrei no meio da rua e a beijei com vontade.

Não... A minha armação não era digna de novela mexicana, não. Era muito melhor. Armar para que o alvo (a quem você pretende fazer ciúmes) o veja beijando outra é ridículo. A pessoa está lá, fazendo nada... É só pegar a outra mulher e tascar um beijo.

Mas provocar esse tipo de cena para uma pessoa cega. Ah... Isso sim é digno de um profissional. Como eu.

E foi assim que, quando terminei de beijar Hillary, pude ver a Weasley parecendo bastante brava e puxando o AEG para outro lugar.

Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, diante da imagem de que se formara em sua cabeça com o relato garantido do amigo.

- Uau, gatinho... – Hillary disse, esfregando as unhas enormes na minha nuca. – Você nunca me beijou desse jeito.

- Vamos para o hotel. – eu disse, querendo acabar de vez com aquela história.

Eu não precisava da Weasley. Eu não sentia absolutamente nada por ela. E eu podia transar com a Hillary ou com qualquer outra mulher bonita que eu visse na rua. Aquela garçonete, por exemplo.

Não. Eu não era um covarde.

E foi por isso que, quando chegamos no quarto, eu arranquei as roupas dela e as minhas (na verdade, as minhas eu tive cuidado, pois eram caríssimas e não podiam estragar), a prensei na parede e fiz o melhor sexo da minha vida.

~~~###~~~

O sábado se passou sem novidades.

O domingo foi um tédio.

Na segunda, eu nem a persegui.

Na terça, decidi passar o dia contando todo o meu dinheiro – o que demorou mesmo o dia e a noite toda.

Na quarta, eu juro que quase não a persegui. Só para verificar se ela não tinha se matado ou algo assim após aquela visão.

Mas não. Estava vivinha, fazendo sua rotina chata de sempre.

Naquela noite, eu sabia que ela sairia para caminhar.

Naquela noite, a frase "Eu tenho sentimentos fortes por você, Alex" decidiu não sair da minha cabeça.

Ah, tudo bem, pode ficar aí... Eu disse a ela... Não tem nada mais interessante acontecendo mesmo.

E então olhei para o lado e vi Hillary deitada na cama, nua por debaixo dos lençóis.

Realmente, não havia nada de mais interessante.

E eu estava começando a me dar conta de algumas coisas.

Draco Malfoy não podia se envolver com a Weasley.

Por isso, me vesti em dois segundos e saí para o frio gélido das nove da noite.

Dirigi até a orla e pude avistar de longe os fios vermelhos esvoaçantes.

Na mosca.

Enquanto caminhava até ela, percebi que todas aquelas noitadas de sexo tinham gerado uma bela dor nas coxas.

- Oi. – eu disse.

Weasley se virou para mim de supetão.

- Quem é? – perguntou, mas eu sabia que ela sabia.

- Eu. – respondi.

- Não acredito, Alex, vai embora daqui. – ela disse, séria. Estava sentada nas pedras com os pés na água, como costumava fazer para relaxar. Mas naquele momento, a última coisa que eu diria é que ela estava _relaxada_.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui, com você? – perguntei, inocentemente, e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Não, não pode.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não quero.

Eu ri.

- Quero ver quem vai me impedir.

Então, sem palavras, porém com muito gestual, Weasley se levantou e andou para longe.

Em dois passos, eu estava ao seu encalço.

- O que você está fazendo, me seguindo?

- Não sei... É o que parece?

- Ah, claro. Eu tinha me esquecido que esse é um costume seu. Na verdade, achei que você tinha parado com isso na sexta passada, mas... Ah, não! Acabei de me lembrar! Você me seguiu sexta à tarde também e fez um show _daqueles_ no meio da Praça de San Marco!

Eu sorri.

- Ah, então é isso... – murmurei, usando meu tom mais falso. – Você estava lá? Você viu?

- Como se você não soubesse.

- Ah, espera aí, Gina! Você acha mesmo que eu ia beijar alguém no meio da rua lotada de gente só para que você visse?

- Acho!

Eu sorri novamente. Ela era muito convencida, particularmente naquele momento, mas estava com a razão.

- Pois acertou.

Ela ergueu os ombros num gesto de "tanto faz" e voltou a andar.

- Você quer parar um minuto? Vai acabar tropeçando.

Ela parou, pensou um pouco e enfim se virou para mim:

- Olha só, Alex, eu não quero mais problemas, ok? Você não quer nada comigo, eu sei. Você já deixou claro na semana passada. Já que a decisão está tomada, você não tem mais motivos para me perseguir.

Não! Aquilo não tinha lógica alguma!

- Eu gosto.

- De me perseguir? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- De você.

Weasley arregalou os olhos. Depois de um tempo, suspirou:

- Você é tão contraditório.

- Irritante... Impressionante... Contraditório. Melhor começar a anotar.

Ela riu e arrancou o elástico que prendia o cabelo.

Tinha sido tão gracioso e inesperado que eu achei que ela pudesse estar tentando me seduzir de novo.

- Não posso fazer isso... – ela murmurou, frustrada.

- O quê?

- Isso. – ela apontou para o elástico em suas mãos. – Se eu ando um pouco mais rápido, ou corro, ele escapa.

- Pois eu acho que ele está lindo assim. – eu disse, sem saber se estava mais impressionado com os cachos ruivos caindo pelos ombros ou se pela forma como ela mudara de assunto tão repentinamente.

Ei, Malfoy, você não costumava ser tão idiota assim...

Num movimento leve, Weasley jogou o elástico fora e voltou a andar.

Mas então, parou repentinamente.

- Espera! - disse, e então se pôs de joelhos e começou a tatear atrás do elástico.

- Eu achei que você quisesse se livrar dele.

- Eu quero! Mas não posso jogar no meio da calçada, preciso achar uma lixeira.

Senti muita vontade de rir com o desespero dela por "sujar" a rua. E, ao mesmo tempo, um certo incômodo no estômago.

- Achei! – ela exclamou, com o elástico na mão, e ao se erguer, se desequilibrou.

E teria caído, se não fosse pela minha perspicácia.

Num movimento rápido, eu segurei a sua cintura com um braço, impedindo-a de levar um tombo.

- Ei, Alex... – ela sussurrou, e eu achei que pudesse ficar ali por horas, segurando-a nos braços. – Eu ouvi o som de alguma coisa... Rasgando.

- O quê? – e comecei a olhar para a roupa dela, procurando por algum rasgo. – Acho que as suas roupas estão intactas. Não sei se devo ficar feliz com isso ou não...

- Eu... Acho que foi alguma coisa sua. – ela disse, me ignorando.

E quando eu vi, havia um rasgo enorme de quatro centímetros e meio na coisa mais valiosa da minha vida: a minha capa.

- Você está vendo isso? – eu perguntei.

Weasley gargalhou.

- Pode ter certeza que não.

- A minha capa foi destruída! – eu estiquei o estrago para que a Weasley pudesse tocar.

- Nossa... Foi um rasgo e tanto. – ela comentou. – Pobre capa.

Eu a olhei, indignado:

- Você está zombando de mim?

- Não, claro que não. Essa capa também é importante para mim... Se é que você me entende.

- Essa capa vale mais do que o seu apartamento, sabia?

- Ah, é? Eu não sabia que você era tão rico assim...

- Eu não sou! – eu disse, um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Mas foi um presente dos meus pais... E eles, sim, têm um bom patrimônio.

Ela pareceu incomodada.

- Me desculpe pela capa. Se você quiser... Eu posso leva-la para casa e costura-la rapidinho.

- Você? Costurar?

Desde quando cegos podem costurar?

Vendo que ela estava sem graça, consegui prever tudo. Ela não ia costurar coisa nenhuma. Ia fazer um feitiço de reparação!

- Bom, você sabe... – ela começou. – Com todo o meu estudo das artes, eu tenho uma certa facilidade com trabalhos manuais.

Então decidi brincar um pouco com aquela situação.

Que situação? Você pergunta.

E eu reviro os olhos, imaginando o quão tapado você é por não ter percebido o óbvio, e respondo:

Ela acha que eu sou um trouxa. Nós vivemos num mundo de trouxas! Ela não sabe quem eu sou! E também nunca viu a minha varinha (pelo menos não a mágica, não é?).

E ela não quer fazer o feitiço de reparação na minha frente, claro!

- Tudo bem... Mas você mexe com agulhas? – duvidei.

Ela começou a ficar vermelha e a mexer no cabelo rubro com certo nervosismo.

- Eu consigo... Me virar com elas.

- Deve ser um atentado à humanidade.

Ela me mostrou sua língua. E eu achei meio engraçado que, na verdade, ela apontou mais para a minha direita...

- Não vou deixar. – decidi. - Você vai estragar a minha capa. E ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Bom... Não posso fazer mais nada.

- Claro que pode. – eu afirmei. – Você pode pegar a sua varinha mágica e resolver isso num instante.

Aqueles olhos arregalados me fitaram, surpresos.

- Como você soube?

- Bom... Modéstia à parte, eu sou um gênio.

Ela fez uma careta.

- É sério.

- Estou falando sério.

- Ok. Agora a verdade.

E eu fiquei um pouco encucado pelo fato de que, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria mandado pastar... Mas como era a Weasley, eu tinha achado... Bonitinho.

- Quando você mencionou a Grande Guerra, eu tive certeza. Mas eu já suspeitava...

Ela ficou quieta, pensativa.

- Eu sou uma idiota.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Eu falei da Grande Guerra para você...

- Por Merlin, Gina, você me levou na sua casa! Eu poderia ter visto algum utensilio mágico...

- Acredito que você tivesse coisas mais interessantes para ver. – ela disse, e, acredite, me deixou sem palavras.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria mesmo de não ter ouvido aquilo sobre a Grande Guerra. – eu disse, depois de um tempo.

Ela ficou vermelha novamente, sabendo do que eu estava falando.

E então rolou aquele momento de clima excruciante. Aquela coisa meio "ninguém se move, ninguém fala, um constrangimento aqui e ali, mas você finge que está tudo bem".

Mas esse tipo de coisa não afetava um Malfoy, claro.

- Bom. Me dá aqui a capa-melhor-amiga-tão-perfeita-e-cara. – ela esticou a mão para mim.

- Está com ciúmes?

Ela riu.

- Nenhum. Sei que não tenho a menor chance perto dela.

Então, Gina se sentou nas pedras, com a capa nas mãos, pegou sua varinha e fez o feitiço.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado para verificar.

A capa estava intacta novamente.

- Não precisa agradecer. – ela me disse.

- Não mesmo. A culpa foi toda sua.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e alisou o tecido da capa:

- Agora ela está curada.

E eu sorri.

- Ela deve ser a capa mais feliz do mundo. – comentei, e senti o maravilhoso cheiro de morango dos seus cabelos inundar todo o meu ser.

~~~###~~~

Nota da Autora: Boa noite! Ou bom dia! Ou boa tarde... Vai depender de que momento do dia você estará lendo isso.

Seja lá em que momento for, eu gostaria de agradecer, porque se não fossem por vocês, leitores, eu não teria a chance de compartilhar minhas palavras e histórias e esse Malfoy maluco que eu adoro e que não é uma invenção minha! Ele se inventou sozinho, e fala e faz coisas que eu jamais me imaginaria escrevendo... hahahaha.

Obrigada a todos. Obrigado a Lara e isaalmeida, pelos recados! São sempre fundamentais para que eu me anime a continuar e saiba o que vocês estão achando!

Enfim, obrigada.


	6. O Desafio do Conhecimento

**O Desafio do Conhecimento**

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que eu estava ali.

Naquele lugar sujo.

Com aquelas pessoas estranhas.

Não, apesar de parecer, eu não estou falando da família Weasley e da casa da família Weasley.

Estou falando da festa de faculdade que, eu juro que não sei que tipo de insanidade tinha me acometido, a Weasley tinha me convencido a ir.

Tudo tinha começado assim:

Na segunda-feira, às 19 horas em ponto, eu estava em frente à casa dela.

Disquei seu número.

- Alô.

- Já estou aqui.

- Alex?

- Já pode descer.

E então desliguei. Não queria dar muitas explicações.

Em alguns minutos, Weasley apareceu, usando um grande casaco de moletom que fazia com que ela parecesse menor do que era.

- Você não está de tênis. – eu disse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim para a nossa caminhada.

- _Nossa_caminhada?

- Sim. Nossa caminhada, todos os dias às 19 horas.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Não é a _nossa_ caminhada. É a _minha_ caminhada.

- Você não sabe dividir as coisas? – reclamei.

Ela inspirou fundo e eu pude perceber que estava se controlando para não se irritar.

- Eu não estava esperando por você.

- Logo se vê... Seu cabelo está uma bagunça.

- Ah, cala a boca. – ela resmungou.

Segurei o riso. Eu adorava aquela reação.

- Vai lá colocar um tênis. Saímos em cinco minutos.

- Você é tão prepotente.

- Vou adicionar à minha lista de _elogios_.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou para dentro do prédio, para calçar os tênis e sair comigo.

Isso que eu chamava de capacidade de convencimento.

Mas ela não voltou a descer.

Disquei seu número novamente:

- Alô.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Quem é?

- Eu estou te esperando aqui fora.

- E eu estou esperando que você fale direito comigo.

Comecei a me irritar.

- Eu vim até aqui para caminhar com você e você ainda reclama que eu não falo direito com você?

- Você veio porque você quis, Alex. Eu não mandei que você viesse.

- Até porque eu jamais obedeceria.

- Eu sei.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Então por que você não desce?

- Como eu disse, eu não estava esperando. Você poderia ter combinado comigo.

- Gina, você caminha todas as noites.

- Mas hoje eu não posso. Tenho que ler alguns textos para a faculdade. Se você tivesse avisado que viria...

Eu revirei os olhos. Não estava acreditando que a Weasley estava recusando sair comigo.

- Vou desligar. – eu disse, e fiquei impressionado com o fato de estar avisando isso.

Então peguei o celular e joguei longe.

Era por isso que eu gostava daquele utensílio trouxa. Poderia tacar e quebrar quando eu me irritasse. Era uma ótima sensação.

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Voltei para o hotel e quebrei os outros celulares que eu tinha.

Ou quase todos.

Por que ela agia assim? Como era capaz de negar um passeio comigo?

Mas ela não estava negando o Draco Malfoy. Estava negando o Alex Villard. E se ela achava que podia fazer isso com ele, é porque o Alex era legal demais. Diferente do Draco.

O que será que o Alex faria numa situação dessas?

Se fosse o Draco, ele... Bom, quebraria mais alguns celulares e depois... Faria a Weasley se humilhar e implorar para sair com ele.

Mas o Alex... Legalzinho como era... Provavelmente faria o que ela queria.

E se ela queria um convite...

Para isso serviria o celular que ainda não tinha quebrado:

- Alô.

- Bom, agora que você percebeu que eu sou um cara genial para desperdiçar, o que acha de fazermos uma caminhada amanhã?

Pude ouvir o riso dela do outro lado da linha.

- Você é inacreditável.

Eu também me peguei rindo.

- É um convite. E aí?

- Talvez... Se você aceitar o meu.

Essa é a parte que você começa a entender...

- E qual seria o seu convite?

- Meus amigos farão uma festa. Você gostaria de ir?

- Essa festa não inclui nenhuma exposição de arte inovadora, não é?

Ela riu de novo.

- Não. Nadinha de exposição de arte.

E eu entendi tudo. Ela estava caidinha por mim.

- Sendo assim. Negócio fechado.

E dessa maneira voltamos ao início.

Àquela festa dos infernos.

Vou descrever o _ambiente_, para que talvez você possa compreender a minha horrível situação:

- Era uma casa pequena – de gente pobre.

- Tinha comida ruim – como fritura – e bebidas destiladas ruins. Onde estava o vinho? O uísque? O champanhe?

- Música escandalosamente alta.

- Decoração péssima.

- Pessoas loucas – com papo cabeça ou... Bêbadas.

- E gays por todo lado, dando em cima de mim.

Viu?

O que podemos concluir?

Que seria a pior noite do ano. Com certeza.

- Sabia que beber desacompanhado faz mal para saúde?

O que denunciou aquele garoto não foi a voz afetada ou o jeito esquisito. Foi a péssima cantada mesmo.

- Eu não estou bebendo. – respondi.

- Pior ainda! Vamos resolver isso agora. Eu garanto que você não terá problemas de saúde nunca mais e... Ainda vai ter a oportunidade de ver a vida por um outro lado!

Era sério isso? Ele estava me convidando para o lado negro da força! Mas não o lado negro tipo Voldemort ou Darth Vader!

Então, eu apenas o encarei e disse:

- Com licença.

- Ui... Mas quanta classe!

E saí dali, indo para outro canto – tão entediante quanto qualquer outro – da casa.

- Então é você o amigo misterioso da Gina...

Uma garota se colocou a minha frente, e eu logo a reconheci. Era aquela jovem sem nenhum senso estético, que agora estava usando uma saia xadrez, meias e sapatilhas, como uma estudante colegial. Mas o mais esdrúxulos eram seus óculos de fundo de garrafa e os cabelos curtos presos em várias direções. Pareciam tufos saindo da cabeça dela.

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas não estamos numa festa à fantasia.

Ela riu:

- Bem que ela me disse que você era bem... Careta.

_Weasley te disse isso?_

Porém, durante meus pensamentos conflitantes, fui rodeado por um monte de jovens alienígenas.

- Ei, Giulia... Esse daí não é para o seu bico não, ta?

- Ah, ele até que é bem bonito. Mas não faz o meu tipo.

- Ele até que faz o meu tipo, mas homem de amiga é como se fosse mulher para mim!

Era o Vincent. Ok. Ele estava demorando demais para aparecer.

- E então? – ele me perguntou. – Já está se enturmando?

Eu disse pior noite do ano? Não... Era a pior noite da minha vida!

- Não sou um cara muito... Sociável.

_Com pessoas sem classe e felizes demais_. Eu deveria ter acrescentado, mas achei que isso fosse me causar problemas.

- Ah, deixa disso. – a loira bem magra e sorridente disse. – Nós somos legais.

_Estou vendo_.

- E divertidos! – Vincent comentou.

- Nós somos capazes de falar de religião e futebol na mesma conversa.

- Ah, mas isso é fácil demais. Os dois se resumem a um nível de fanatismo sem igual, em que se pretende atingir um determinado objetivo e não importam os meios para chegar ao fim. – eu disse.

- Alcançar a Deus?

- Ou fazer um gol. – completei.

Todos ficaram paralisados por um tempo e eu soube que estava num daqueles momentos em que todos se impressionavam com o meu discurso. Ah, sempre acontecia...

- Quer saber? – a estudante dos tufinhos disse. – Gostei de você.

E foi justamente aí que a dona dos cabelos mais vermelhos e escandalosos resolveu aparecer.

E naquela noite, ela estava... Como eu posso dizer? Chamando a atenção com aquela blusa que deixava as costas à mostra. Frente-única, como era chamada. Mas que, na minha opinião não fazia sentido. Só existe a frente e ela é única sempre, tenha tecido atrás ou não!

Enfim...

- Vejo que você já está entretendo os _meus _amigos. – ela disse.

E eu ri.

- Eu sou um cara legal.

Ela riu e jogou os cabelos para trás. Por que estava fazendo isso?

- Eu já sabia que você era um cara legal, mas até a Giu te achar legal é outra história.

Eu desviei os olhos rapidamente para a amiga esquisita dela, porém logo retornei para encontrar aqueles dois focos brilhantes próximos demais do meu rosto. Se havia uma coisa que me incomodava em sua cegueira era o fato de não saber que estava perto demais de mim...

- Essa sua amiga é meio esquizofrênica, sabia? Eu posso ser o mais idiota possível e ela ainda vai gostar de mim.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e eu fiquei com vontade de beijar todo o seu pescoço branco e macio.

- Você é muito convencido.

- Vou ter que anotar mais essa... – comentei, e mexi nos meus bolsos. – Ei, espera! Esqueci meu caderninho!

- Fica quieto, Alex! – ela disse e tateou por meu braço até encontrar a minha mão. – E vem dançar comigo.

A visão que veio a seguir fez com que a noite não fosse um total desastre.

Bom, eu já imaginava que a Weasley soubesse dançar. Ela jogava Quadribol em Hogwarts e eu esperava que tivesse uma boa coordenação motora.

Porém, eu não imaginava que ela fosse uma dançarina tão... Boa.

Weasley conseguia se mover com facilidade, mexer os quadris e os braços como se fossem realmente flexíveis, e manter o ritmo com segurança.

Além disso, ela parecia realmente adorar o que fazia. Bem... Quem não adoraria?

Em frente a mim, ela continuou a dançar, no meio da "pista de dança", como se só existisse ela no mundo. Até porque eu estava completamente estático e não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela.

Weasley mantinha os olhos fechados. Não era como se precisasse deles, mas aquilo a deixava ainda mais... Impressionante.

Naquele momento, percebi que a coisa que mais me incomodava no fato dela ser cega não era o fato de me dar vontade de agarra-la pela sua proximidade de mim. Mas sim a ideia de que havia milhares de caras olhando para ela com vontade de fazer o mesmo bem ali, e ela não fazia ideia. Não podia fazer ideia.

Então, após contar três idiotas que estavam vindo em sua direção com garfos e facas para cair em cima da refeição, eu a agarrei.

Não. Eu não a beijei. Aquilo seria clichê demais (por isso que foi o que você pensou) e também previsível demais para um Malfoy. E Malfoys não eram previsíveis. A única coisa previsível num Malfoy era que seja lá o que fizesse seria genial.

Por isso, eu apenas a puxei para perto de mim e a abracei, colando meu nariz em seu pescoço e enfiando as mãos em suas costas nuas.

Pude senti-la se arrepiar de surpresa e, logo depois, seus braços enlaçando meu pescoço.

Com rapidez, verifiquei as expressões daqueles esfomeados sem noção murcharem e saírem em busca de outro prato, que já não tivesse um dono.

Depois, voltei a afundar o nariz no pescoço dela, fazendo leves desenhos pela lateral, aproveitando o cheiro maravilhoso.

- Hora da Verdade!

Aquela voz foi como um sino na minha cabeça e, imediatamente, eu e Gina fomos puxados cada um para um lado da casa.

Eu estava prestes a tirar minha varinha do bolso e estuporar todo mundo, mas achei que seria uma atitude um pouco... Chamativa demais.

- Como todos sabem, a Hora da Verdade é o jogo mais revelador de todos! – um casal berrava no microfone, no meio da sala.

Procurei por Gina e a vi rindo com outras meninas. Ao meu lado, uma fila de homens.

- Se você não sabe do que estamos falando, prepare-se porque você nunca vai esquecer essa noite!

Eu não conhecia o jogo, mas já estava começando a odiá-lo.

- Vamos começar pelo Primeiro Desafio! É o Desafio do Conhecimento!

Alguns gostaram, outros praguejaram. E eu fiquei quieto, desejando poder aparatar para longe dali.

Mas isso chamaria muita atenção. Sem contar que havia uma garota linda do outro lado que era literalmente cega para qualquer investida sexual.

- Não... Mas não é o que vocês estão pensando! Homens de um lado e mulheres do outro, certo?

- Você diz homem e mulher em termos biológicos ou...?

- Eu realmente me nego a responder a isso. – e pela primeira vez eu simpatizei com a "apresentadora". – Eu quero que vocês olhem para frente. – e assim todos fizeram. – E vão encontrar a sua dupla da atividade.

Então percebi que a minha dupla se tratava de uma mulher oxigenada com enormes peitos falsos.

E que a dupla da Weasley era... Um dos caras que tinham acabado de tentar abordá-la quando estava dançando magnificamente na pista de dança.

Merda.

Bom, havia uma única forma de resolver isso.

Ir até lá, estuporar o cara e assumir o seu lugar.

Ou... E foi o que eu fiz, encenar.

- Com licença. – eu disse e o idiota se virou para mim. – Está vendo aquela loira ali... – então apontei para a minha suposta dupla. – Ela era minha namorada, mas então me cansei dela porque queria fazer sexo toda hora e eu não tinha tempo nem para dormir. Eu não quero me envolver com ela de novo, entende? Você pode assumir o meu lugar?

Ele olhou para a Weasley, com os cabelos reluzindo como fogo, e riu:

- Não dá, cara. Já viu a minha dupla? Ela é muito gata. E depois que eu a vi dançando, tenho certeza que deve ser incrível na cama.

Ok. Agora era hora de estuporar aquele cara.

- Quer saber a verdade? – eu estava nervoso demais. – Além de ser cega, ela tem bafo.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Bafo?

- É muito ruim mesmo. É causado por uma doença de estômago, que impede a digestão dos ácidos. Mas ela é minha prima e eu tenho que protegê-la. A última coisa que eu quero é que ela passe por uma situação ridícula...

- Claro... Claro. Quer saber? Pode ficar com ela. Aquela sua ex-namorada ali até que não é nada mal.

- E é fácil. Se é que me entende.

Isso foi o suficiente para aquele canalha sair correndo em direção à outra garota. Pobre garota... Se eu tivesse coração, ficaria culpado.

Mas não.

Até porque ao olhar para frente vi que, pela lógica do jogo, eu e a Weasley éramos uma dupla.

- Duplas formadas? – a apresentadora perguntou. – Ótimo. Então vamos lá. O Desafio do Conhecimento é: Se conhecer!

- Você quer dizer tirar as roupas e ver como a pessoa realmente é, né? – uma garota disse, e eu fiquei surpreso. Era uma garota... E garotas não dizem essas coisas.

- Há, há... Muito engraçadinha você, Belly, mas é claro que não vamos fazer isso! Ainda...

_O quê?_

- O que vocês vão fazer agora é pegar um desses envelopes aqui e ler um para o outro! São perguntas, que devem ser respondidas com sinceridade, hein? No envelope das meninas, vocês vão encontrar o cômodo da casa em que ficarão... De preferencia, sozinhos.

Eu sorri, pela primeira vez. Dependendo das perguntas, isso até que seria divertido.

Logo que me entregaram um envelope, eu me aproximei da Weasley.

- Então, dupla... Você gostaria de começar?

O rosto dela se iluminou com certa surpresa.

- Eu não sei por que, mas acredito que não seja mera coincidência que você seja a minha dupla, sabia?

Eu ri e respondi:

- Não é.

Ela sorriu:

- Bom, vou aproveitar isso da melhor maneira. – ela abriu o seu envelope e ficou imediatamente vermelha.

- O que foi?

- Aqui diz que o nosso cômodo de conhecimento é... A suíte de casal.

- Espera aí... Como você...? – então tirei o envelope de suas mãos e tudo o que encontrei foram... Bolinhas em alto relevo. – Braile.

- A Giu sempre passa tudo para braile para que eu consiga participar das brincadeiras. – ela disse.

- Mas isso é... Completamente injusto!

- Por quê?

- Como eu vou saber se as perguntas que você fizer estão realmente aí?

Ela riu.

- Vai ser fácil, na verdade.

- Me explique.

- Eu jamais faria essas perguntas aí. Não teria coragem. – e ela ficou vermelha de novo.

Eu engoli em seco, curioso para abrir o meu envelope, onde as perguntas que eu faria para ela estariam.

- Não sei, não... – eu duvidei. – Você bem que deve estar louca para ficar numa suíte de casal sozinha comigo. Aposto que você inventou isso.

Então ela me estapeou de leve e fingiu estar brava:

- Como você pode dizer algo assim?

- Ei, casal! – a apresentadora nos chamou. – Já para o quarto!

Bom, ela sabia... E eu fiquei me perguntando se os trouxas também seriam algum tipo de ser mágico.

Mas isso seria demais. Seria como se nós fossemos os trouxas da relação, já que não saberíamos dos poderes mágicos deles. E isso, eu não podia aceitar.

Eu e Gina subimos para o segundo andar da casa e olhamos para as três portas no corredor. Elas estavam numeradas, e numa delas estava escrito: Suíte.

- É ali. – eu disse e segurei a sua mão. Pude sentir que ela estremeceu com o toque.

Abri a porta e vi a grande cama. Além disso, havia mesas de cabeceira e um armário. Do outro lado, uma janela.

- Acredito que a gente possa ir para a cama. – eu disse e a Weasley me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Ei, calma. Vamos apenas _sentar_ na cama. É isso ou o chão.

Por um momento, achei que ela fosse escolher o chão, mas então ela assentiu e eu a puxei até a cama.

Após nos acomodarmos, um de frente para o outro, ela voltou para o seu envelope.

- Aqui diz que nós temos que alternar as perguntas.

Ansioso, peguei meu envelope e o abri. Porém, me contive para só ler as perguntas na hora que fossem feitas.

- Ok.

- Primeira pergunta: - ela disse, e respirou fundo, passando os dedos sobre o papel. – Você é virgem?

Eu ri.

- Já? Onde está a parte do "Qual é o seu nome?" ou "Quantos anos você tem?"

Ela riu também, e deixou que o cabelo escorresse sobre o rosto. Eu sabia que ela estava bem envergonhada.

- Bom... – continuei. – Eu não sou virgem. Mas acredito que você já saiba disso.

- Sua vez.

Eu ergui o envelope para ler:

- Você se masturba?

Então sorri. Aquela pergunta era realmente um excelente começo. E vi que a Weasley era capaz de chegar a um vermelho muito mais forte do que eu imaginava.

- Isso é... Íntimo demais.

- Acredito que seja esse o propósito da brincadeira.

- Você responderia?

- Claro que sim.

- O quê?

- Não inverta os papéis, Gina.

Ela piscou os olhos, nervosa.

- Não é algo que eu faça com muita frequência.

- Mas faz.

- Sim.

- Com qual frequência?

- Isso não está escrito aí.

- Desde que idade?

- Também não está escrito.

- Ah, mas a pergunta não pode acabar aí. O objetivo é nos conhecermos! Acredito que as perguntas sejam só... Um ponto de partida.

- Ah, é? Então você vai ter que me contar sobre a sua primeira vez.

- Não, eu não tenho culpa se você deixou a pergunta passar.

- Não era para eu perguntar isso!

- Só porque você não quis.

- Você teria respondido?

- Claro que sim.

Ela inspirou fundo de novo e alisou o cabelo, nervosa.

- Eu faço duas vezes por semana e acho que desde os 15 anos.

Pude sentir as calças apertarem ao pensar na pequena Weasley em seu momento de prazer. E fiquei com muita vontade de que ela não precisasse fazer isso toda semana. Eu podia fazer para ela.

- A minha primeira vez foi com uma prostituta que o meu pai pagou para mim. – eu disse, e depois me toquei que eu estava falando a verdade. Não estava mais inventando...

Ela pareceu chocada.

- E foi... Muito ruim?

- Ruim? Não, foi ótimo e prazeroso. Só que eu nunca mais a vi, e nem tive vontade. Só se fosse para fazer sexo de novo.

Eu sei que garotinhas como a Weasley não conseguiam pensar em sexo que não fosse com algum tipo de _sentimento forte_.

- Minha segunda pergunta: - ela leu. – Você prefere loiras ou morenas?

- Ruivas.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também.

- Você já ficou com alguma ruiva?

- Antes de você, não.

Ela me fitou com os olhos arregalados novamente.

- Qual é o seu prato favorito?

- Eu gosto de comida japonesa. O que você faz no seu tempo livre?

- Eu pinto, faço esculturas, ouço música, corro...

- E se masturba. – conclui.

- Cala a boca.

- Qual é o seu filme favorito?

- Ei, essa é a minha vez de perguntar!

Eu sorri. Era divertido estar com ela.

- Ok, vai lá.

- Você gosta de música?

- Sim.

- Que tipo?

- Clássica.

- Só clássica?

- Gosto de alguns rocks também. Qual é o seu filme favorito?

- A Noviça Rebelde.

- Achei que você fosse responder algo tipo... Titanic.

- Eu gosto de Titanic.

- Eu odeio. Exceto pelo fato da Rose ser ruiva como você e do Jack ser loiro como eu.

- Você é loiro?

- Sim.

Eu imaginei que ela já soubesse... Quer dizer, que tivesse perguntado para uma de suas amigas... Ou amigos.

Então me dei conta de que ela não sabia o quanto eu era lindo. Que desperdício.

- Posso pular uma pergunta? – ela perguntou.

- Claro que não.

- Vai ser vantajoso para você, acredite.

- Eu duvido disso, Gina.

- Posso inventar outra no lugar?

- Se eu puder inventar uma também...

- Qual seria a sua pergunta inventada?

Eu pensei e então sorri:

- "Qual é a sua posição sexual favorita?"... Ou... "Você gostaria de fazer sexo comigo agora?".

- Você é um canalha.

Eu gargalhei.

- Obrigado. Bom, ruiva, a escolha é sua. Vá em frente.

Ela suspirou.

- Vou ler a pergunta, então.

- Ok.

- O que você acha mais atraente em mim?

- É essa a pergunta?

- Eu sei... Você não precisa responder...

- Eu acho que... Você dança incrivelmente bem.

- Sério? – ela perguntou, duvidando de si mesma.

- Se é serio? Acho que foi o melhor momento da minha vida!

Ela sorriu e cobriu o rosto com o cabelo de novo.

- Não exagera.

- Não estou exagerando. Mas posso falar um monte de outras coisas que me atraem em você.

- Não precisa...

- O seu cabelo, por exemplo... E as suas reações quando eu te toco...

- Você pode parar, por favor?

- Tudo bem. Minha vez: O que você acha mais atraente em mim?

Ela franziu o cenho:

- Isso não está escrito aí.

- Como você sabe?

Ela apenas me olhou, indicando que era óbvio.

- Tudo bem. O que está escrito na verdade é: "Escolha uma pergunta feita anteriormente pela sua dupla". E eu escolho essa.

Ela ficou quieta um tempo, pensando. Provavelmente, pensando se responderia ou não, ou se acreditava em mim ou não... Porque encontrar algo atrativo em mim não demoraria tanto tempo assim.

Eu era o cara mais atraente do mundo.

- Quer saber a verdade?

Eu sabia que estava prestes a ouvir algo muito importante, pois a Weasley tinha a mesma expressão de quando me dizia que estava com medo, mas que tinha sentimentos fortes por mim. Ou, na verdade, pelo Alex.

- Por favor. – eu disse.

- Eu adoro as suas piadas sem graça, porque você as faz de verdade. Gosto do fato de você não ter medo de machucar os outros, apesar de que muitas vezes isso pode ser perigoso. Gosto da sua voz, do seu cheiro... E nossa, eu adorei o som que você fez quando eu te toquei daquela vez... Gosto da sua humanidade, e não da sua perfeição.

Fiquei olhando para ela, tentando acalmar alguma coisa estranha que estava acontecendo dentro de mim.

Parecia um furacão... Que droga seria isso?

Era aquela mesma sensação de que eu fora pego. De que sabiam demais sobre mim... Mas não era ruim. Era dez vezes mais forte e dez vezes melhor.

- Você já se apaixonou?

Ela me perguntou.

Eu realmente não esperava por isso.

- Não.

- Nunca?

- Não sei...

Então, Gina se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na cama.

- Você me dá licença?

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, mas o que eu ia dizer?

- Claro. – respondi, e então ela ergueu as mãos e, com todo o cuidado do mundo, tocou meu rosto.

A surpresa, eu diria, competiu seriamente com a maravilhosa sensação daquele toque.

Gina passeou os dedos devagar pelo meu queixo, bochechas, testa... E eu olhei para ela, que parecia estar curiosa, sentindo e... Vendo como eu era.

E fiquei mais surpreso ainda com a reação dentro do meu peito.

Fechei os olhos, percebi que tinha a respiração acelerada.

Ela passou por meus olhos, nariz... Boca.

E, assim que o fez, eu me ergui também e segurei o rosto dela.

- Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou.

- Eu sei. – os olhos dela estavam brilhando. – Você é muito mais lindo e especial do que eu jamais possa imaginar.

Diante do salto do meu coração, eu tive certeza de que estava... Finalmente... Me apaixonando.

- Fica comigo, Gina.

**N/A: Pessoal, desculpem a demora! Nesse fim de ano, as escolas todas fazem apresentações de música e eu, como professora de música, acabo sem tempo nenhum para mais nada. Fora a parte que eu enlouqueço mesmo. Então compensei com um capítulo grande!**

**Agradecimento especiais a Renata K e Lara!**

**Obrigada por me permitirem compartilhar as minhas palavras!**

_**Amanda Cunha**_


End file.
